Home- Part one- Be careful what you wish for
by Saiaino23
Summary: Usagi is alone. After she made a wish on the crystal for everyone to forget. Things were well till everything unfolded after saving a pink hair girl, running into her old flame who remember everything and then becoming trapped in an never ending nightmare. Only the 4 can wake her,but can they be awaken?An AU to the Black Moon Arc.Will Usagi find a place to call home? Part 1 of 3
1. Prologue-Home

Disclaimer-I don't own sailor moon.

Prologue

Summary- Usagi is alone. After she made a wish on the crystal for everyone to forget. Things were well till everything unfolded after saving a pink hair girl, running into her old flame who remember everything and then becoming trapped in an never ending nightmare. Only the 4 can wake her,but can they be awaken?An AU to the Black Moon Usagi find a place to call home? Part 1 of 3

"_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all/ __You just might get it all and then some you don't want/__Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all/__You just might get it all, yeah__-Home ___Daughtry"__

"Face it Serenity, your alone! Your Guardians, and Prince are dead." Beryl shout at her opponent, her dark energy was holding hard against a young blonde in white. It was clear that the blonde did not let Beryl words break her clear determination. This scared Beryl but she knew with Metaria power there battle was won. "Give up Serenity." Beryl place all her strength into the dark energy,

"Never. I may seem alone, but I'm never alone Beryl. Your wicked games are over!' Serenity could feel her friends powers with her. Even in death they were there. She held the crystal high and put all her strength into it. " In the name of the Moon, I punish you!" She shouted as a blinding white light diminished the dark power.

When the light clear,all that was left of Beryl were her screams of defeat. Serenity was on ground as shards of the crystal fell from the sky. She slowly reach up with what was left of her strength and caught a small shard. She held it to her heart. "I wish, that they could have normal lives. That everything could go back to a peaceful time. Before there deaths, before Beryl ruin it all. I wish..." Serenity mumbled as she submerge into unconscious.

Serenity open her eyes to see nothing but a dark void. She look around examining the void, _Were am I._ She thought.

"You are in a time void, my daughter." A light female voice said.

A while light blinded the void. Serenity looked away shielding her eyes. When light faded away, Queen Serenity; her mother was standing before her. She was dressed in the regal moon queen dress and smiling proudly at her daughter. "You have sealed Queen Metara and won the fight I could not. I am very proud of you."

" But my friends, Prince Endymion..." Serenity stammered looking at her mother in confusion.

"Your wish has been granted, but child you must remember." Suddenly Luna and Artemis appeared in front of her. But instead of two cats, they appeared in there human form from long ago. They look at other and smile. Seeing there queen they kneel down. Serenity watch in awe; wondering what exactly her mother was doing.

"Luna, Artemis. You done an excellent job. But now I must ask you to continue watching my daughter and lead her till the day the guardians must-"

"No." Suddenly Serenity understood what her mother was trying to do. She watch as mother stopped talking and looked at her with confusion. " They shall not be awaken." She could feel the the crystal shard still her in hand. " No, I don't want anyone else to be in danger. Mother I ask you this; allow me to go back to earth and guard the plant. Erase everyone memories of Usagi. No one will die for me."

"Is that truly what you wish my Daughter?" Queen Serenity ask and Luna and Artemis stared at there royal family.

"Yes."

"But Usagi you will be in danger..." Luna said walking over to her charge.

"I don't care Luna." Serenity tried to smile at her dear friend. She hope that it calmed her as she continued. " Mother, please erase everyone memories of me. Please. My family, my friends. I don't want there lives to be in danger anymore."

Queen Serenity felt for her daughter. She could tell that this battle had hurt her much. The crystal shard was small but, she knew it would grant her daughter's wish. "So be it." She stared at her loyal advisers. " Luna and Artemis I grant you your human bodies again. You will watch over my daughter and guide her though her journey." She took her daughter hand that held the shard. " This is what is left of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou . I will place the guardians powers in it. You will be able to use there powers and fight as Sailor Moon." A scepter appeared in Serenity's other hand. "This will help you fight, be careful my dear daughter." Serenity looked at scepter and felt how heavy it was." One more thing my daughter, one day you may need them again. For even if you wish it the guardians will awaken. You must be strong my daughter." Queen Serenity turn to leave.

Serenity held the shard close to herself as she watch her mother fade away. "Daughter I hope that one day you find a home that I could never give you." Serenity watch as mother smiled and a blind white light returned to the void.

_((A/N- Hi Thank you for reading. Just a few things before you go on in my story. I have changed ages (scouts and usagi- 16. Mamoru-19). It works better for me. Now if notice a grammar issues please tell me. I know it is my weak spot. Please Review and tell what you thing of my first fanfic!))_


	2. Chapter 1- I Never Told You

Chapter One- I Never Told You

(A/N-Now I know the prologue is in Third person POV. I had started writing this one the same but it proved to be very hard so this chapter will be in Usagi POV. This will not be a consistent thing. Usagi will have the most of course cuz she my main. But other will take over now and then. I also won;t be changing the POV in the prologue. I think third works for it. I will label whose POV were focusing on in the beginning. Again please review!)

DISCLAIMER- I don't own it. Oh how I wish...

"_I miss those blue eyes, How you kiss me at night, I miss the way we sleep, Like there's no sunrise, Like the taste of your smile, I miss the way we breathe/ But I never told you,  
>What I should have said,No, I never told you,I just held it in And now I miss everything about you,I can't believe it, I still want you, After all the things we've been through, I miss everything about you, Without you, whoa..."- __I Never Told You __Colbie Caillat._

_Usagi Pov_

I stared at the sunrise from a high apartment building. It been a long night, but a quiet one. What was left of Beryl's army had been easy to defeat. It had taken less then two weeks to finish them off. Peace had started; and for the last two months things had been very quiet. Smiling, I looked down to the familiar balcony. There he was watching the same sunrise. His ebony hair reflected the light sunlight. He was drinking his usual cup of coffee. I smile, how he could drink that stuff I will never understand. Though I still don't understand why I was staring at him. It had became a ritual for the last few weeks. I spent the nights patrolling the streets of Juban, with no youma's, my job was simple. Stop a burly here and there and even prevent a few muggings. But at the end of each night I found myself in the same place. Staring at him. I guess it was because of how badly I wanted to be with him. How I missed those blue eyes and his wonderful kisses. I sighed and tried to shake away my memories. Thinking about those day's were only a pain.

Sighing I turned away and stated heading back to headquarters. Since Luna and Artemis and I returned from the battle, headquarters had became our home. With my parents memories gone, a shelter was needed. Headquarters was safe being under the arcade and all. Even though the space wasn't huge, it was comfortable for the three of us.

I jumped down into the back alley that Luna had given a entrance. I transformed back into my usual self. Feeling the weight of my hair settle down from Sailor Moon traditional due. Since the battle I had decide to cut it. I still remember Luna look when I enter headquarters with a pixie cut. Though in less then two day it had grown to my shoulders Luna had smiled that morning, making a comment about how it was genetic for the moon family to have long hair. A irritating genetic to me; even after cutting it again my hair just grew. Now it was hitting just below my behind, and annoying as ever. I brush back while heading through the door.

The sounds of Luna typing echoed throughout the hall. She was sitting by the computer as usual looking at the news. It became a habit for her to stay up to date on what exactly was happening in the area. She was very thankful to have actual hands to type with now. Apparently cat paws had made it very difficult. Usually I would look over her shoulder and see what she was looking at. But today I was to tried. I went to the couch and collapsed face first. Even without youma's patrolling was hard. Especially when I let myself think about him...

"Anything new to report on, Usagi." Luna said clearly ignoring the face that I wanted to sleep.

I sighed, knowing that she would want to talk. I sat up to face her back. " Not really. Scared a few muggers and stop a burly at some drugstore. The usual. No Super freaky monster tonight." I lean back onto the couch looking up to cling.

I regretted going to his apartment building every-night. Even though seeing him was always nice. It was dangerous. If he even looked up I could be seen and that would just be awkward. Seeing his face again would also bring up some very bad memories. Memories I wish would still go away. Him kicking me and trying to kill me. As Beryl laugh thinking she had found the ultimate revenge. Death by the one who I truly loved. I could still remember the look of determination in his eyes as he started to swing his sword at me. Though what Beryl didn't count on was our love. How our locket held the promises we had made to each other. For one minute my Prince was back. His eyes held nothing but love and adoration. That was until Beryl ice shard hit him and they were blank. Cold and dead...a sight that had made my decision for me... His death is what told me that I had to protect my family. My only regret was that I never has a chance to tell him how much I loved him. I would love just hear him call me Odango atama one more time...

"Usagi!?" Luna yelled.

I suddenly realized that I drifted off into my memories instead of listening to Luna talk. A usual thing for me, but still a habit that annoyed Luna to no end. " I'm sorry Luna were you saying something?"

She sighed. Since our return she had ditch her normal attire from the moon kingdom to shirts and jeans. Nothing ever to stylish just normal relaxing clothes. She had also started to wear glasses. Though I still don't think she needed them, it was just a way for her seem imitating. It did work though...

"Seriously, Usagi. Stop drifting of and listen to me" She turn back to the computer, muttering to herself about how flaky I could be.

"I'm sorry Luna. Even without Beryl's monster i'm very sleepy after a night or patrolling. I didn't mean to drift off." She stopped typing and turn back to look at me.

"I understand." She closed her eyes, taking her glasses and started to massage her head. " Maybe with this peace you can rest more. We may even be able to get out of this basement. The you could even go back to school?"

"Yea, No." School was a touchy subject with us. Since my parents and teacher forgot abut my existence there was no real reason to go back. Even though Luna was convinced that every Princess need an education. Even one to kingdom that was long gone. m"Luna, we have been trough this. I don't need to go back to school. If I did chances are one of the guardians would see me and recognize me."

"And what is so wrong about that."

I pick one of the pillows and banged my head into it. Luna still never approved of me keeping the guardians out of the picture. She wasn't there to watch them die. This meant she didn't understand why things were the way they needed to be.

"Girls. Can we not fight." Artemis said entering into the room. "It is way to early and if you don;t stop these doughnut and coffee will be consumed only by me."

"Ooo, Doughnuts" My thoughts of fighting with Luna stopped as I rushed over to the Artemis." Chocolate?"

He smiled. Artemis had was still the more relax one of my two champions. Even though he missed Minako very much he was comfortable with being with me and Luna. Though I think he was more happy to be around Luna. His gray hair was now always in a high ponytail since he refused to cut it. He had though traded his clothes. Luna of coarse had to convince that his moon kingdom attire was not right for earth. He really hadn't like it but at last it seem Luna had won with him. " Of coarse. I also got you some hot chocolate since I know you won't drink coffee." He handed me the cup as I took a few doughnuts from the box.

"Don"t take them all Usagi! You don't want people to think Sailor Moon has gained some wight." Luna smirked while taking her cup of coffee and returning to the computer.

I stick my tongue at her and then started to enjoy my treat. Artemis sat next me, as started a conversation with Luna about a apartment that he had seen on the countryside. I faced them out and started to think about how peace would feel. Maybe getting away from Juban would be nice. Moving far away from guardians would ensure their safety. Though it would mean I 'd have to stop peeping on him. The only downfall. I never told both them that I was constantly watching him. Luna of course would jump to conclusions and think that I was thing about awakening everyone. Something I would dare not to. No matter what new evil that would come, I really thought I could handle it. I could handle everything...well almost everything.

"Usagi! There is a youma at the park." Luna screamed, stopping her conversation with Artemis.

I stood up placing my doughnuts aside as she brought the live news feed onto the big screen. There it was, a green slimy thing. With antennas and goo dripping everywhere. It was clearly draining energy from the people. But it was different from Beryl's monsters. "Luna is that a black moon on it head?" I said getting closer to the screen.

"I'm not sure..." She examined it from her computer. "But it's at the center of the park you should transform and head there as soon as possible."

I turned away from the screen and stared to prepare myself to transform.

"Wait." Artemis shout before I could even get the words out of my mouth.

"What is it Artemis?" I said truing to him confused.

"Look at the screen." I turned and there was a man who had been haunting my thoughts all morning. "It seems he has it handled."

Suddenly the youma disappear in a cloud of smoke as the man struck it and jumped away from the screen. But only after standing in a full shoot of the live feed. My heart stopped at the sight.

"Tuxedo Kamen."

_(A/N -sorry for the cliffy. I should have the next chapter out soon. Please review and tell me what you think.)_


	3. Chapter 2-My Fault

Chapter 2-Is it My Fault-Mamoru

(A/n: Will now always be at the end...plz read it...)

Disclaimer- If I own Sailor Moon my hardest choice wouldn't be if I should be doing my college hw it be what car I'm going to drive (youtube sailor moon dateline and you will understand)

"_Oh, it's on the warmest night/ It's in the brightest light/ It's when the world is moving/ Oh, it's in the faintest cry/ It's in the lover's eye/ Is when I need you most/ And don't you know?/Is it my fault, is it my fault?/ We've been missing each other, /We've been missing each other/ My fault, is it my fault?/ We've been missing each other/ We've been missing each other..." My Fault -IMAGINE DRAGONS. _

_Mamoru POV_

"Endymion!" A light voice screams.

I open my eyes to see nothing but darkness. A dark void. I try to remember what I was doing before hand but all I can recall is pain. Intense pain, in my chest as Beryl ice shard hit me. And the voice of my angel saying goodbye. Was I dead? I examine my body to feel myself still in my royal armor.

"Endymion!" I hear again echoing through the void.

Suddenly a bright light floods through the darkness and then it fades away to leave Queen Serenity Standing before me.

"Queen Serenity?" I try to choke out, but my voice feels horse."Where am I?"

"Endymion, you are where you need to be. My dear daughter has won the fight but has a wish. She wants everyone to forget her."

"Forget..." Suddenly my heart aches and I remember my actions. Me almost killing the one thing that brighten up my life. "It's my fault I hurt her...that why..."

"No, Endymion please don't blame yourself for Beryl actions. My daughter is in pain and does not know what she is wishing for. But I cannot take your memories away." She smiles at me. " What left of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou is strong enough. But I fear for my daughter safety. You must promise me you will find her and protect her."

I see the fear clearly in the Queen eyes. I feel a bit of joy for chance to prove to my _**Usako**_ that I still love her. I would beg for her forgiveness and show her that no matter what I love her.

"I promise my Queen that I will protect you daughter, she means the world to me!" I bow to the Queen in hopes she will take my oath.

"Protect her." Suddenly the light female voice changes to a strong male one.

I look up and no longer see the Queen but a tall man dress in white suit and dark blue cape. His sliver hair glisten in the darkness as her stares at me with cold black eyes."You Protect her, Ha! You can't even find her." He suddenly kicks me in the gut.

I catch myself before the impact sends me to ground. I reach for my sword only to find it missing.

" No serenity deserves better. She deserves a man like me. Not a pathetic embarrassment; who couldn't even protect her from himself."

Anger courses through my pain as I prepare myself to fight the man. The man smiles at my reaction to his words. He laughs at me.

"Serenity will be mine Endymion and there is nothing you can do about it!" I lunge at him ready to show him who he is taunting. But before my fist can touch him he vanishes as I stumble forward.

His laughter suddenly fills the void. I look up to see him again, but this time he holds my beloved Princess. The fear in her eyes is clear as she tries to pull away from the man. But her attempts only deepens his hold.

"Help me Endymion..." She cries out to me. "Please..."

"She is mine."

I jolt awake. I could feel a cold sweat down my whole body as the after the effects of the nightly nightmare start. Every night it was the same. Every-night I would fear for her safety. I slowly get out bed and head to the coffee pot. I knew that no matter how hard I tried; sleep would not to return to me tonight. I glance at the stove oven. 4:52 am... An ungodly hour to start another day of searching for her. I could see the sun starting to rise from the balcony. I made my way to my usual spot and just watched.

Sixty one sunrises since that first day. The day I woke up from the battle. The battle that I had betrayed the one person who matter in my life. I could remember struggling with myself as I watch my hand raise to release the finial blow. One stroke of my sword and she would be dead. That was until she bravely held out locket and suddenly I had control again. Suddenly I was with my princess. Then pain overflowed me. Darkness then pure bright light. I could remember waking up in my bed after swearing to Queen Serenity; I would protect her. Since that morning I searched. Every rook and canny of Juban had been examine. But Usagi was no were to be found. I asked every single one of her friends. But not one knew who I was talking about. Not even her guardians. I had even braved an attempt of talking to her overprotective father. But even her family didn't know who I was talking about. Usagi Tsukino was had disappeared from existence. Leaving only me with the memories of her . But everyone knew of Sailor moon. Who I had decide to try and stalk. She was apparently saving Japan one criminal at time. But in the fasted and quietest way. There had been plenty of close shots. But each time I would lose her in the darkness of night. And it was clear she hadn't seen me. But I had to keep trying.

I sighed looking directly at the sun. Would sixty one be a lucky number? I had decide to go to drastic measures yesterday. I knew she would be watching the feed somewhere. The youma had been a perfect plan. I would make myself known to world, _she _would see me and have to investigate. My plan was perfect. I smiled at thought of finally seeing her again.

Since the battle my life had started to return to it lonely darkness. I had forgot how much light she had given me. Even through the months of teasing; she brighten my days. It was sad to say that me Mamoru Chiba, top of my classes would restored to kindergartner ways to talk to women. A girl who I feel deeply in love with at first sight. It seem insulting her was the only way I could clearly talk to her. For I feared rejection. I had lived alone for so long. To think of someone being close to me would only scare me. It was also clear that she obviously deserved someone better then me. The insults did have a bonus through; her blush. Those blushes had been so cute and excited me in ways I never knew. Her anger would only brighter the moments, the way her eyes would gleam with new insults to send back to me. After each fight I would fine myself admireing her more and more. Till the thought of seeing her became the highlight of my day. Even when I was saving Sailor Moon my thoughts would ended up back to her. I would wonder what it would felt to carry her. To jump and save her from a fall. Though it shouldn't have surprised when my Usako turn out to be Sailor Moon. It was clear even before that fateful elevator ride. But when I finally had a chance to embrace her love it was torn away. My Odango, my little bunny torn away from me...

The headache comes fast as lean on my banister and start to massage my head. The haunting words of the man in white echoed through my brain. _A pathetic embarrassment; who couldn't protect her from himself. _ I had accepted the possibility that she knew I was here and looking. She was scared of me and it was my fault that we were not together now...But look of her eyes in the man embrace is what kept me going. I had to protect. I promised Queen Serenity that I would. Even if she didn't want me I'd make sure the last part of his haunting would never come true.

Today would be the day I find her. **Today. **

I turned away from the sunrise and started to ready myself for today. Thankfully I still had a month before classes started or my grades would behave been slipping. I could not even imagine a second of focusing on something else but her. I quickly dressed garbing my green jacket and head out the door. I knew soon she would seek me out and but in the meantime I would try to search. I had gone to the park a million times, but she never there. But with the thought of yesterday attack. I had decide it be the best place to start. As I made my way out of building my thoughts went to their usual place of wondering. What she had been up to? Sixty one days, would be a very long time for her to go alone. With her family forgetting her did she even have a place to rest? Food to eat? She loved food and people. How could she be happy...

I start to enter into the sea of people who were walking the street of Juban. When the feeling of someone watching me started to creep through me. My back hunched as I tried to ignore the sensation. And consecrate on my task at had. But the feeling only got strong. I slowly looked behind. And there she was. Seeing her was like drinking water for the first after being stranded in desert for months. Refreshing and rejuvenating. I could tell she was trying to conceal herself. As she hid her eyes with thick sun-glass and her hair with a bonnet with scarf. Her hair was shorter and not in the style I had teased her about for so long. But I obvious it was her. Well to me anyway. No matter how hard she could try I would know her presence anywhere.

I keep walking as she followed behind. She seem to have improved in stalking her prey. Even from the small distance she had built between us. She keeping up with me with no problem. Every bit of me wanted to rush to her and hold her. Kiss her, ensure that she was real. But I kept my self control in check. It taken me too long to find her and turning around and embracing her would only case her away. I had to get her alone. I smile as a plan formed in my head.

I quicken pace turning towards the few streets that I knew would lead to a hidden allies. I could hear her struggle to keep up with me. But to no surprise she held strong and was quickly approaching. Soon it was just me and her on the sidewalk. She was close; most likely catching on to what I was doing. Making sure no one was close by I stop walking. She stop not far behind me.

"Mamoru..." hearing her voice seem to have the same reaction as seeing her did. I could feel my self control sliping. But I had to consecrate.

"Not here." I mumbled as emotions spring from own horse voice. "Follow me." I went into the closet ally and quickly will myself to transform. I hear her sigh and mumble her own transformation. I jump to the near fire escape and make my way to the rooftops. I hear her boot click behind me.

After what seems forever I stopped on a small rooftop. The view of approaching afternoon day surrounds us I fight to find the words to say. A million questions go threw my head. Why did you hide? Why did you make such a stupid wish? Are you mad at me? Do you still love me?Is it my fault that were not together?

"Tuxedo Kamen?!" Her light voice fluttered through the silence and I close my eyes to enjoy the sound. "Mamoru..." I hear her try to walk closer to me but she stops herself. " Will you please just say something!"

I breathe deeply and turn to face her. My heart quickens at the sight of her in the sailor fuku. But instead of seeing the carefree girl I fell in love I see a solder. Her eyes still gleam with blue but seem harder. She even look older then her sweet sixteen years.

"What happen to you?" I say studying her appearance more. I watch as her shoulders hunch; she takes a deep sigh.

"You really need to ask?" She pauses, I try to get closer to her but she backs away. " What do you remember?"

" Everything." her face drops as the word echos. I slowly stat to approach notice that roof top we had stop on was small. Even if she moved away she would run out of space soon. " Usako..."

"Please don't call me that right now...You weren't suppose to remember." she backup again only to notice my earlier thoughts.

" Trust me. Your wish was granted to everyone else. But you have your mother to thank." I continue my mission to shorten our distance.

"Please, don't come any closer."

Her eyes plead with me to stop, and my heart breaks at her scared look. Images of her staring at me as I tried to kill her stops my approach. " Please; I understand your anger. But I you must know I didn't mean to hurt you. That I still lo-"

"Please just stop! There are reasons I made my wish. You need to stop searching for me and move on." I could clearly see tears fall from her eyes. I quicken my steps till she was arm length away from me."Please you need to forget me..."

" Usako..." I lean in to embrace her as she tries to back up only to notice that there was no more room on the rooftop.

"No..." Suddenly I see her pull out a pink scepter. "Mercury Aqua mist. " Suddenly a deep mist impairs my vision. I try to see past the thick fog but it was impossible.

I recolonized Mercury attack. But how she was able to call it forth was mystery to me. When the fogged finally clear she was gone. I turned each way searching frankly for any piece of her. I suddenly saw her trademark duo from far. I chase after her, as she jumped faster through the rooftops. But I was too slow soon I lost sight.

"Usako!" I called out hoping to stop her.

I stopped to catch my breathe, accepting defeat. "Sailor Moon!" I yelled. But only the sounds of the afternoon responded. "You can hide. But I won't move on." I scream hoping she can hear me. I feel anguish over having her so close but only to lose her again. "Please..." I begged; but no one responded.

(A/N- yea I know short but Mamo-chan POV is very hard to write in. For me anyway. The next chapter will most likely be longer. Though it probably won't be up till next week. Thank you to those who fav my story and the review. Please tell me what you think. ~ Saiaino)


	4. Chapter 3- My Immortal Scars

Home-Chapter 3- My Immortal Scars

"_I'm so tired of being here/Suppressed by all my childish fears/And if you have to leave/I wish that you would just leave/'Cause your presence still lingers here/And it won't leave me alone/These wounds won't seem to heal/This pain is just too real/There's just too much that time cannot erase"`My Immortal ~ Evvanescence_

_"I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut/ My weakness is that I care too much/And my scars remind me that the past is real/I tear my heart open just to feel." Scars~ Papa Roach_

Warning: Some out characterness...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the wonderful Prince Diamande.

_Usagi POV_

I slammed the back of my fist into the concrete wall of a hidden alley. This day way nothing but rotten. Starting with a rude wake up call from Luna. Who had convinced me to follow Mamoru and find out what he knew. To only discover that he knew _everything. _I could still hear his desperate voice calling out for from above. Angerand sadness overflow me as I allowed my self to lean against the alley and slowly slip down. I huggd my knees as the sobs overtook me. How could my mother let Mamoru remember. His memory only places him in more danger...the thoughts of him dieing again scared me more then anything. But in my heart all I wanted was to run to him and accept his love.

No, I must not let myself think with me heart again. I shake myself out of my anguish and try to stop myself from crying. I had to accept that me being with him would only bring death...I slowly pry myself away from the alley and try to clear my mind of him and today's events. But before I could start back to the headquarters; I heard a blood curling scream.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" A young female voice screams.

I ran towards the cream. Trying not to smile; a youma attack was exactly what I need to calm my heart. A good battle...I round the corner to see a young girl with pink pigtails with triangle shape buns. The girl look no older then nine years old. I could see her crying and trying to back away from the youma. I look up slowly to see two people flying above her. A man with red hair and strange looking youma who had green skin and exaggerated makeup. I noticed that both then had a black upside crescent moon symbols on there foreheads. That was very much like the monster from yesterday's attack.

"Give up, Rabbit. We have you Cornered." The man bellowed. "Atsygessho, grab her!" he shouted at the youma.

"As you wish Rubeus-sama." The youma smiled evily as it cornered the girl against a wall. I pull out my scepter and prepare myself for a good old fashion beat down.

"Picking on innocent little children, you people are lower then scum!" I scream entering the scene.

The youma stoped her advance and stareed at me. Both the girl and man give me the oddest expressions.

"And who are you?" snarled the man i'd gather to be Rubeus.

"I am the champion of love and justice!" I smile saying my old speech. " Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon I will punish you for harming innocent little girls!" I wait second to let my pose take affect; before calling on the power of mars. " Mars Fire Soul!" The attack hits the youma, as I jump in-front of the little girl.

" Ahh! My beautiful face! You are going to pay for this!" I smile at enemy attacked, but to my dismay Rubeus didn't even flinch to it's youma pain. Instead his eyes watched me with a thoughtful gleam. I tried to not let his eyes phase me as ready my last attack.

"Moon Princess Halation!" The youma turn to dust in instant, but Rubeus only smiled at it defeat.

I ready myself to attack him as we both stare at each other. My blood rushed with adrenaline anticipating his next move. But Rubeus just stared with clear amusement. I decided to make the first move and call upon the power of Venus " Venus Crescent Beam." He dodged it easily and sent an black energy beam toward me and the child. I grab the little girl and dodge it. I feel my knee hit the concrete ground as I made sure to take most of the impact.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay and see how this could turn out. But it seems that I have found something important out today. I will be back Sailor Moon!" He laughed and disappeared into a portal before I could attck back.

Pain rated through out my whole right leg, as I slowly got up. I could feel blood rushing down my leg, but I ignore it and shifted the child in my arms. Only to see that she had passed out during the fight. I checked to make sure she didn't have any head injuries, before deciding to off to headquarters Pain rushed through my knee as jumped on the nearest fire escape to the rooftops. I could imagine the lecture Luna was going to give me. She would not be happy about my new injuries and bring anyone to headquarters. But I was too worried about the the child to care. The enemy was clearly after her and Luna's scary lectures were the last thing on my mind. All I could think was; What did this new enemy want? And why were they here...

_Author POV (Cuz you know you love me)_

Prince Diamande expected only two things from his followers. One to be loyal to him. For if one is not loyal how can one be trusted. And second to always succeed at their given tasks. For success was the key to accomplishing the clans plans. When his followers did not succeed this put him in a very angry mood. This was the reason he was angrily pacing in his throne awaiting for his subordinate Rubeus report. Rubeus had been sent to accomplish a simple task in Diamande eyes. Capture Small Lady the princess of Crystal Tokyo or Rabbit as she had been nicknamed by clan. It was simple for how hard could be to capture a nine year old girl. But according to what he heard Rubeus had failed. Not only that but the droid that his brother Sahir had carefully made was easily killed by one women. **One**. He wasn't sure which situation he was more angry about.

"Sir, Rubeus-sama has arrived and seeks an audience with you." A servant said; interrupting the Prince pacing.

"Send him in." He commanded. Dimande gracefully sat on his throne and watch as Rubeus enter the hall. He had expect Rubeus to enter and beg for his forgiveness. Of coarse begging would not work and he would be used as example to show what happens to failure. To his disappointment Rubeus had a smug look on his face as he bowed formally to his prince.

"Rubeus," He shouted the quite room made his strong royal vice jump off the wall. Those who had gathered to see the Prince punish Rubeus stared and watch. They were not jealous of the man predicaments. "Would you mind explaining to me how you failed to bring the Rabbit to me and how one of my brother's droids was easily destroyed in battle."

Rubeus tried hard to hide the good news he had for his prince. He was scared of the anger he knew the prince would hold. But even through failure he succeed in a task that he knew would put him in good graces. " I am very sorry Prince Dimande but if I may be bold and say that the one who destroy your brother's weak droid was very strong."

This struck a cord with Safir as he stand near the front of the crowd that was watching. His droids were very powerful and had been built with help of the dark crystal. He had made sure that each one was fit for battle and would accomplish the clans plans. To have one be called weak was insult to his talents. He wanted more then anything to defend his pride. But he knew better then to interrupt his bother. His brother would handle the situation. He knew his brother temper and it would not approve of Rubeus answer. This was very true, Dimande anger only grew at Rubeus words.

"Strong you say?" He said while clenching the armrest of his throne. " My brother droids are very strong. How dare you insult my family." he lunch himself out the throne. "You will be punished severely for your actions today!"

Esemeraude was the only one smiling at prince's the rest of the crowd stood in fear of his anger; she was only to happy to see Rubeus go down. He was weak in her eyes. A low subordinate, who only embarrassed the clan. With him out of the way it be her turn to try and capture the Rabbit. A task she was sure to succeed. She smiled at the thought of impressing the prince and maybe even catching his eye.

"I believe you will be happy and decide not to punish me Prince." this shocked everyone in the room, how could Rubeus be so bold and not beg for his life. " You see the one who destroyed you're brother's droid is someone better then the little Rabbit you seek." Rubeus knew that everyone in the room thought he was foolish. But he knew that his news would have a different effect on his Prince. The coward started to murmur at his so called foolishness.

"And who is this someone?" Dimende said threw a clench jaw.

" Sailor Moon. Or as most people here know her as the future Neo-Queen Serenity."

The crowd was silenced at his few words and the Prince started to smile. For much like his the two things he expected from his followers; he wanted two things. To rule Crystal Tokyo and to have the Queen by his side. For if there was anything he desire more then power it was her. A plan quickly formed in the Princes head at Rubeus words. Though both Safir and Esemeraude scowled. They both dislike the Prince's obsession with the Queen. Esemeraude was jealous, for she believe that her prince shold only have eyes for her. Safir feared that his brother tiresome obsession would only distract him from the clans plans.

"She fought alone? No guardians?" Diamende as his anger voice turn one with glee.

"From the information I have gathered by the Ayakashi sisters; who I had seek out the guardians. They have no memory of there princesses or of ever being guardians. She is very much alone." Rubeus was very proud of himself; it was clear the prince was happy with his news. " Would you like me to ready a droid for her capture?"

"That won't be necessary." Prince Diamande smiled as his mind turn with ideas on how to capture the one he desired most. " You must go and ready the sisters." He said dismissing Rubeus. "But before you leave know this, even with your good news I will not take well to your next failure. Do you understand Rubeus.?" He threatened.

"Yes, Prince Diamande." he bowed and left the throne room.

"Safir!" Prince Diamende shout as his brother approached the throne.

"Yes? Prince Diamende"

"Ready; your droid Jukoku I will bring him with me to capture the Queen. His sleeping spell should work much better this time around." he laughed thoroughly pleased with himself, his excitement was palpable to everyone in the room.

"Of coarse." Safir bowed and did his best to hide his judgment of the situation.

"It seem we will soon have a Moon Princesses at our glorious court!" Some clapped at his proclamation, while Esmeraude watch with her own plans forming in her head.

"I soon will have all that I desire!" The Prince whispered to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><em>Usagi POV<em>

The landing in the alley behind headquarters was not a easy one. Pain shot up my right leg, it was obvious that only did I scrape myself but bruise something important. The weight from jumping with the girl had not helped. For a little things she was very heavy. I willed myself out of my transformation before slowly opening the headquarters door. In hopes that Luna would not hear my return. I prayed, that I may be able to sneak in set the girl down and cleanup to wound. Maybe even escape a terrible lecture.

I quickly closed to door behind me, making as little noise as possible. To only turn and see Luna standing in hall. So much for avoiding a lecture. She was clearly upset, with hands settled on her hips and eyes glaring over her glasses. A sight I wouldn't wish on any of my enemies. For a mad Luna was worse then any evil Queen.

"Before you start; I can explain everything." I said pleading with her.

"Really now." she said with clear frustration. "You can explain to me why your leg has blood flowing from it and why you are bring a young child back to our secret headquarters! Artemis!" She screamed. Artemis came into the hall slowly he was clearly not jealous with my predicament.

"Well you see." I tried my best to keep my voice firm. " I was saving this girl from an enemy attack when I hit the ground trying dodge an energy beam. The girl have must passed out from the hit. I couldn't just leave her there." I tried to explain as Artemis came over me to take the child fro me. It must have been clear that her weight was killing my leg. " Also the enemy seemed to be after the child."

Luna kept her angry glare through my explanation. Showing no signs of accepting my reasoning. She sighed angry and turned away towards the main room. I gave Artemis a pleading look, begging him to help me as we both headed to the couch. I could hear Luna mumble to herself as she went to grab the first aid kit. My situation was hopeless as I accepted defeat from fighting with her. "Is she okay Artemis, I couldn't find anything wrong with her?" asked as we sat down.

"Not that I can see. Maybe she passed out from the shock. What happen today?" He asked keeping himself calm. I was thankful for him to take over the lecture as Luna started to clean up my leg. I winced at the pressure from the anesthetic as I told them about Mamoru memories and the battle with Rubeus. "...It was clear they were after the child an- Luna seriously that hurts could you clean up my knee just a bit softer!" I said as she finished bandaging the scrape.

"Stop your whining," She scowled while walking back to her computer. " You obviously bruised a calf muscle today. This new enemy does not sound like an easy force to take care of. " She started to type in my report "Maybe it's time-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." I glared at her back, I knew exactly were she was going.

"Usagi, maybe you should listen the Luna." Artemis said, he placed the girl down on the couch and turn to face me with a look of concern. " We are only worried about your safety. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to at least let Mamoru-kun help you."

"No." I said, I could feel a childish pout coming from my voice but I didn't care.

"Don't even brother Artemis. She is too stubborn to listen." Luna turned to face us.

"Luna; please..." I glared at Luna as Artemis pleaded with her to stop.

" No, I am sick and tried of fighting with her about bring the guardians back. This wish was stupid from the beginning. But if you insist on fighting alone don't expect sympathy from me when you fail."

Anger rushed through me at Luna's words. Neither one of them understood what emotional scars I had from Beryl's battle. I wanted to yell back at her. But I knew it would get me nowhere. I fought back at my urge as I head away from the room. My bruised muscle pain begged me to sit, but my anger controlled my actions.

"Usagi, please you need to rest..." Artemis pleaded with me as I started for the door.

"Let her go Artemis. She won't listen to us." I watch as Luna turned away from us muttering something about my incompetence.

"Call me when the child wakes up Artemis."I said as headed back into the ally.

I quickly transformed and started to run towards the rooftops. I knew my calf would be killing me later but I didn't care. I was sick and tried of people yelling at me for the choices I had made in the past. They hadn't seen my friends die or watch as I fought my true love. They didn't hear the pained yells as my friends life slipped away. All because they saw the need to sacrifice their lives for me. A pitiful princess. My pain caught up to me as I jumped from rooftop. My breath was ragged and I stop to calm my beating heart. The sun had started to set as I could feel the cold summer wind on my bare legs. I stood their drowning in my self pity.

What a mess my life had become. I could still remember waking up almost a year ago to a normal day. When I would rush to school; running late as always. My mother screaming at me for another bad mark. Falling over simple cracks in the sidewalks...normal problems that never seem to phase me. I could remember running from my first battle and being so scared, who know that at the end I would accept my fate and fight. My past had taught me many things. I sighed remember the most important thing my past held. Especially my past life. That people I care about will easily get hurt and I was a danger too them. Though I did miss them, I missed them very much. I missed Ami's consistently telling me to study harder, Mako-chan tasty cookies, and gossiping with Minako. I even missed Rei's constant nagging at me for being late or klutzy. They had been my closet friends, my light during the day when the fighting would get to me. But I mostly missed my Mamo-chan. Seeing him and not running to his embrace had been the hardest thing ever. His desperate voice asking me to stay and almost broke the walls I had started to build. I could feel tears run down my face as I watch the sun dip deeper into the horizon.

I wasn't sure how long I stood on the rooftop staring into the sunset a. Till sounds of familiar heavy boots were behind me. I could feel the newcomer's eyes bore into my back. It was obvious he was waiting for me to run. But for once I was just to tried and my thigh needed the rest.

"Are you here to yell at me too?" I kept my back to him knowing to clearly that his eyes would weaken my resolve.

"No...maybe." Mamoru deep voice made goosebumps form on my already cold legs and arm. It wasn't too surprising that he had this effect on me after all this time. But I kept my emotions in check.

"Im really not in the mood to hear anything at the moment. If you're just going to lecture me then go away and let me be. Please." I whipped away my tears in a pathetic attempt to hide my weakness. I turned to face him. He looked very worn out and black circles were clearly viable under his eyes. But I still feel my heart want nothing but to kiss him. To be close to him. But I contained control. "Since you seem to not want to listen to me, why don't we just get this out. What do you want?" I said hoping my voice sounded cold and firm.

"Want...seriously Usa, I've spent that last 2 month searching high and low for you."

"I'm sorry you wasted your time."

"My time!" I watched as he folded his arm in anger at me." Why do you have to be so infuriating Odango-atama?"

The old nickname almost made me smiled; an affect I knew he would be expecting from me. "Infuriating? You don't understand anything that I've been through! Mamoru-baka"

"I don't understand? Your being foolish; this wish of your is just-"

"Foolish? Did you see your closet friends die for you? I don't-"

"You really want to compare scars?"

"Oh yes, poor me all alone-"

"Well this is inserting" A strong male voice said interrupting our fight. I looked expecting to see Rubeus, but instead a man dress in white with a bark cape was there floating above us. "Oh don't let me interrupt the show.

"You..." Mamoru said looking as if he saw a ghost.

"Do you know this guy?" I examined the scene closely watching Mamoru face of fear and anger. The air around us felt stale. I new something was up. I reached slowly into my subspace pocket for my specter; ready to fight.

"Well hello again, Prince. I see you finally found her. Thank you, you've saved me the trouble of an annoying search." The man snicked.

"I don't know who you are or why you're here, but you've choose a bad time to mess with me! That it self is deserving of punishment!" I aim the specter at him. But before I could call on a attack Mamoru was in-front of me. "Get out of the way; I can handle this!"

"No. I get that you want to fight. But this is my fight. I may not be your favorite person right now. But you have to listen to me when I say this man is more then you can handle." He gave me a stern look that I recognized from previous battles. He was mad and this man had clearly done something.

"Were not done with this conversation." I said hoping he would understand my meaning of being careful. Even if I was angry with him the idea of him dieing again hurt. He smiled at my words.

"No were not." I turned away from the scene to only be meant by a youma that reminded me of the grim reaper.

"Your not getting away that easily Serenity. Jakoku, I believe our princess needs a nap. Will you please help her in that department."

"Yes; your majesty." It nodded at the man and aimed his scythe at me.

The fight happen very fast. I ready my specter calling on the powers of Jupiter, but the youma was fast. I tried to dodge his attack. But my moves were too slow. Before I could react a sudden pain shoot thru me. Then everything went dark...

((A/N-This was a very hard chapter to write. I really hope you guys enjoyed. The next chapter is being developed but don't expect it till next Saturday (feb 7th) Things are going to get good. But please be warn there will be a lot of out of chacterness . Oh and thank you for all the new followers and the views (over 1,000!) . Please don't forget to review, any type are welcomed ~Saiaino))


	5. Chapter 4-Surrender

Home Chapter 4- Surrender

"_It's a dream, it's a magic /Now I will surrender, will surrender, will believe /Somewhere I always see  
>That you're beside me Can't believe it had to be /That is that key" Surrender by Nightcore  
><em>

((A/n- I may have bee using anime plot but tuxy has his manga power. No ninja roses. Also this chapter hits on a few things that have nothing to do with the actual sailor moon. Especially with what I have the girls going through. It was kinda inspired by "Promise of the Rose." but I changed their situations a bit. I really hope some fans like it.))

Disclaimer: I surrender, please don't sue cuz I don't own it.

_Mamoru POV_

There were few times I have wished I still carried around my sword from the Sliver Millennium. The sword usually brings up bad memories. But when the man who had been haunting my dream for the past two months showed up, I wanted it. I wanted nothing more then to run him threw and watch his blood spill. Now don't get me wrong Im not a bloodthirsty person, but his lust was clear. He looked at _my Usako_ as if he was undressing her with eyes. He wanted her. Clear an simple. This is what caused me to glare at him as we stood on the rooftop. I could tell he wasn't happy with me standing in his way. But there was no way I was losing her again. I had spent hours on the rooftops of Juban searching after she had disappeared. When I found her, she was a mess. I could tell she was crying even before she looked at me. Surprisingly my will power was strong, for I wanted nothing more then to gather her up in my arms. But when she finally spoke I lost it. She was being impossible. She had built walls that were even higher then mine . Our bickering match was much like old times and he had been a very unwelcome interruption. I should have sense him coming, I should have been able to tell that danger was close. But our disagreement had kept me distracted. But it was too late to focus on my regrets. I had to protect my Usako from this monster. Though it seemed my senses were very off. For I did not predict the youma. I could hear her trying to attack it, but I could not help. I stared at my enemy's cold sliver eyes waiting for his first move; when I heard her fall to the ground. Thats when everything seem to stop. I turn to see her unconscious on the ground. My eyes turn to the man as he glared back. We both were after the same thing. But before he could grab my Usako I called upon my own power.

"_Tuxedo la Smoking Bomber_!" the smoke spread through the air and easily blind my enemy as I quickly garbed her and jumped to a near by ally to hide.

I examined her closely checking for any new bruises that would case her condition. But felt nothing, she seemed to be in a deep sleep. I could hear the enemy screaming from above as they started to look for us. I listened closely to their footsteps, as they started to move further away from us. As soon as I could tell that there was good distance away I tucked her closer and started to head towards my apartment. I jumped through the rooftops, being careful to stay away from high ones as we landed on my balcony. Allowing myself to return to my normal form, my medical training kicked in. I carefully lay her down on the bed. She was still in transformation, but her blonde hair was messy and the fuku skirt was torn slightly. Relief washed over me as her vitals seem to be normal. Trying to wake her proved to be impossible. No matter what I did she would not stir. Her sleep like state was nothing I had ever seen before. I watch her breathing as dread ran through me. That's when I heard loud beeping coming from her wrist. I gently pick up her wrist to see her communicator going off. Removing it, I open it slowly to hear Luna's voice.

"Usagi! If your done throwing your tantrum then you need to return to headquarters right now. The child is awake and asking a lot of questions." She shouted.

"Luna, am I glad to hear from you!" praying she could figure out what was wrong with Usagi.

"Mamoru-kun? Wheres Usagi?"

"We were attacked. She was hit by a strange attack and seems to be in a comatose state." I quickly told her what had occur. Her frantic voice was full of worried as she stated to wait for her and Artemis.

Placing the communicator on the bed stand, my eyes wonder back to the sleeping angel. Her face showed no emotion. Garbing her hand, I notice that it was now very cold.

"Usako please wake up!" squeezing her hand as I prayed for a reply. " Please, I'll do anything. Just please don't leave me again." A frantic knock came from my door and I kissed her hand and went to answer it.

It occurred to me for second, why would two cats need to knock on a door. Thinking that maybe someone had found us. I approached the door silently. Peeking through the the peep hole, I could see a women with long black hair. She had a set of glasses on her clearly worried face. Standing next her was a man with sliver hair. It took me awhile to recognized Luna and Artemis human forms as I open the door. I had expected to see just the two of them but was surprised to see a little girl with pink hair standing in front of them. Her face was clearly panicked as she stared at me.

"Were is she?" the child said rushing into my apartment. The other rushed in behind her.

"She in my bedroom..." I stammered; I examined my company closely. "What's going on? When did you regain your human forms?" I turn to look for the girl to only see that she had rushed to the bedroom.

"There is no time to explain." Luna said rushed by to join the girl.

"I sorry, Mamoru-kun. Luna is just worried, the child as well." Artemis, he had always been the calm one between the two. We quickly joined the others. I could hear Luna trying to get the child away from Usagi.

"No...please you have to wake up. I came to save you from this! Not to have to suffer though the same fate! Please wake up!" The child wailed while shaking Usagi forcefully. Her tearful eyes turned towards me. "You have to wake her! Were are her Sailor Guardians? They could... help...Please I need her to save..." Her words started to jumbled as she sobbed.

I watched in confusion over scene. It took me a moment to understand the actions before acting. I quickly approached the child. "Please stop you are going to hurt her." I kept my voice stern as I looked over my angel making sure she wasn't hurt. "What do you know about the guardians?" I watch as she suddenly lunch herself into my arms. At first I felt anger as the child for shaking Usagi, but when my arms embrace her something clicked. A vision slammed into my head of crystal palace covered in darkness. But as quickly as the vision came; it faded before I could gather what I was seeing. The girl kept sobbing into my shirt, babbling incoherent words. I look in desperation at Artemis and Luna. Who only starred at us. They seem to be as in the same confused state. Artemis seemed to quickly recover and came over to us.

"Child, why don't we let them figure out what wrong."He held hand out eh girl as she stared. I could feel her snug closer into my shirt.

I looked down at the girl. My heart seem to want to comfort her, there was some strange connection I felt towards the child. I felt the need to protect her, the same need I remember feeling months ago over Sailor Moon. My eyes searched her face as I tried to uncover who she was. Her own looked back into mine with the tears still falling down her face.

"Please you have to help her... The Sailor Guardians could wake her...You have to..." She cried. I suddenly knew what I need to say to calm the child.

"I promise you. I will do whatever it takes to wake her. But you need to go with Artemis." She stared me with understanding as she pulled away from me and walked away towards Artemis. I watch as two left the room. "Luna who is that child?" I said while closing the door.

"I don't know..." I turn to watch as she pulled out what I recolonized to be Mecury's compact computer. "Usagi brought her back to headquarters earlier today. Apparently she saved her from the new enemy. The child was unconscious when Usagi left." She continued to type, it was clear she was scanning Usagi. "What exactly happened?"

"Like I said over the communicator. We were attacked by a man who was dressed in a white formal suit and his youma. I was trying to fight the man while she fought of the youma." I sat at the bedside garbing Usagi hand. " One minute she was fighting back the next she was down." I stared at Usagi sleeping face as Luna type quickly. The child words played back into my head. _The Sailor Guardians could wake her... _"Luna do you think..."

She slammed the computer shut and sat in chair near my bed. "Her scans are normal. It seems the youma has placed her in a coma. A deep darkness is blocking her from waking and I'm not sure how to wake her. I know what you're thinking. They could help but.." She moved close to Usigi and placed her hand on a necklace that I hadn't notice hanging on her neck.

There was small crystal shard hanging off the chain. " Is that.." I said recognizing the sliver aura that seem to be around the crystal.

"Yes it's what left of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. It holds the girls powers. But I can't unlock it. I could help Usagi bring forth the powers without harming the shard. But she has to help and in her current state..." Her hand moved away from the necklace and went for Usgai other hand. "Please Usgai if you can hear me, you have to release their powers..."

I squeezed Usagi's hand gently looking back at her sleeping form _Usako please you cant leave me again..._

_Usagi Pov_

It was dark an very cold. I woke to notice that I was on the floor of small room. I examined the room closely tying to recall how I ended up here. Opening and closing my groggy eyes my memories flooded back to me. Fighting with Mamoru, the man in white evil laughter, then the attack by the grim like youma...The youma. I quickly gather myself up prepared to fight back to only see a floor length mirror. But instead of Sailor Moon staring back at me, it was Princess Serenity. I approached it slowly, staring into my own eyes. Touching my forehead I could tell that something wasn't right. It had been a longtime since I had dreamed of the past and being in Princess state was never a good thing. I looked into my eyes and could see what Mamoru had said earlier. I did look different. Instead of a carefree girl who loved many things staring back at me. A solider with eyes that had seen much pain was there. I brought my hand to touch the mirror when it suddenly changed. A blue light flooded the room, I shield my eyes till it faded. The mirror held a scene of Ami studying in a library. I examine it closely when three more mirrors appeared each showing me my friends.

"They were very easy to find."

I jumped, when a male voice was suddenly beside. I turned to see that man who had attacked Mamoru and I. I backed away from him. It been hard before to tell what the man look like, but with the close proximity I could see his futures clearly. He was much taller then my petite self. His cold sliver eyes gleam in delight; he smiled down at me. The white formal attire had strange blue marking on it that match his dark cape. As well a diamond pin in the center it resembled the same color of his shoulder length hair. But what strike me the most was the black moon crescent on his forehead. It was clear that him and Rubeus were on the same team.

"Who are you?" I said while trying to distance myself from him. The glee in eyes made me feel like a mouse caught in cat's skillful trap.

"Oh how rude of me. Apologies Serenity," He grabbed my hand and bowed shifty. "I am Prince Diamande," He kissed my hand as I quickly pulled it way, though this only made him smile more.

"Were am I?"

"You are in my youma Jukoku, nightmare trap." He moved closer, I felt the wall hit my back."You see my dear Princess, I am the only one who can free you." he pinned me to wall, as he leaned closer to smile smiling at my obvious fright.

He moved closer to my face, I knew he want to kiss me. But I was not going to let him. As he bent down, I took my hand and slapped him across the cheek.

"Don't you dare touch me." I had expected him to by angry, but he seemed to be just the opposite.

"Ah, your defiance is beautiful." He laughed backing away from me. "But all in good time. Beside I rather kiss you when you really surrender yourself." He turn towards the mirrors. "For you see my dear I plan to take over your pitiful planet and you will rule beside me as Queen."

"Never." I glared while reaching for the crystal shard necklace. Praying that could help me.

"That is were your wrong, Serenity. You see if you don't surrender to me I will harm you guardians." He gesture towards the mirrors. " I have carefully place a subroutine near each one. Not only are the ready to kill at my command. They have made sure to make the guardians lives miserable. Just look and you see."

I examined each mirror carefully. Ami was alone studying in the library. I could see a group of girls behind her. their harsh words echo in my mind; _she thinks she all that just cause she's smart. I bet she cheats on every test. _Ami sat quietly, I could see the tears on her face as she tried to concentrate on her studies. I remember when she was bullied, until I had came and stood up for her. But Ami war clearly afraid to stand up for herself. Then their was Rei who looked to be at a fundraiser of some sorts. She was in the background as the man I recognized to be her father; was speaking. I could remember a time were she told me that her father was high politician. He was always trying to get her to pose as the faithful daughter, who did nothing but listen to her father's demands. When really she wanted to free to live her own life. At one point I had encouraged her to stand up to her father and be herself. Without encouragement through she seem to let her father use her. Makoto was by herself in a kitchen cooking, she seemed normal till I saw a bruise on her check. I could hear a mans laughter in the background. She had always wanted a guy to love her, but many feared her strength. She even confessed to me once that she would even hide her strength to be accepted. That had angered me at one point, I had told that she always be her strong self. It seemed without my advice she has choose to be someone else. Then there was Minako. She was dressed in short strapless dress, with tons of make up on. What scared me the most was her pale face. It was clear she hadn't eaten in days. She had always been a bit self conscious on her looks, fearing she didn't look pretty enough to be accepted. I once told her that she perfect and beautiful no matter what. She had smiled at me and said the same back. But now she was trying to be perfect. My heart ached for each of them. I had though they be happy without me, but seem miserable.

"What have you done to them..." I said as tears filled me eyes.

"I can make it stop. All you have to do is surrender to me Serenity, If don't not only will their pain continue. I will order their deaths. You left them quiet defenseless." He laughed with glee, as my eyes near left the girls.

I stared into the depths of there hearts. This wasn't them...Ami had been shy, but she was brave and always knew she was smart. Rei had feared her father, but she knew how to stick up for self. Makoto was the strongest person I knew, she would never let someone hurt her. Minako may had her insecurities, but she knew she beautiful. Somewhere in the last couple month they had lost the need to be themselves. I knew it was the fault of Diamende men. I held my necklace tightly feeling the power it held. Luna had once told me that she could free their powers without hurting the shard. But without her it could...I erased my doubts the girls need strength. I had feared that their powers would only get them killed but without them they truly incapable to face their enemy. I could feel Diamende eyes watching me intently as I thought about my choice. I closed my eyes feeling the warmth of the shard. My friends knew how to fix their problems they just needed to look inside themselves.

_Usgai if you can hear me, you have to release their powers..._ I suddenly heard Luna voice echo in my thoughts.

_Usako please you cant leave me again..._Mamoru voice came through, both them were pleading with me to listen.

"Endymion." I whispered feeling his presence close.

" Your prince cant help you, Serenity what will it be be?" Diamande said hearing my wisher.

I open my eyes and started back at my friends. Gently unclasping the necklace I held the shard in my hand. If I could not help them personally, maybe I could give their spirits a boast.

"No." I said closing my hand around the shard.

"Excuse me." his voice was suddenly full on anger. I torn my eyes away from my friends to glare at him.

"I will never surrender to you. You my think my friend are defenseless but they are strong." I tighten my hold. "And I am going to help them defeat you." I felt the shard break easily in my hand as light flooded the room.

The white light split into four colors. I watch as blue, green, red and gold lights went into the mirrors. Cracking them on impact as my friends faded away. I knew crushing the crystal would weaken me and leave me defenseless, but the sacrifice was nothing. I felt a smile on my face form as Diamende suddenly garbed me.

"What have you done!?" His eyes glare down at me full on anger.

"Even the odds." I held my strength high as he threw me to the ground.

"How dare you..." he seem to approach me as he stared at the spot were my necklace had been. "You crushed the crystal." He said astonishment as his angered turn back to glee. " You crushed what was left of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou." He laughed. "That means you are powerless to stop me."

"I my be powerless but they aren't."

"It does not matter my team is strong and will easily kill your guardians and when I find were your prince has hid you, I will take you by force." His laugh echo through the room. "In the mean time Serenity enjoy your night mare." he laughed harder as the room started to shake.

I turned myself away hearing the mirrors shatter as his laugh stoke through the darkness. As it faded away I could hear a howling wind. Opening my eyes I saw that the room was gone and in place was a blizzard. The cold when went through my dress, as I pulled myself to standing position. The storm looked very similar to d-point. The snow blurred my vision as I tried to gather my barrings. I peered through the storm to see a small light in the distance. I gather up my skirt, the light seem to call to me as if it knew how to help. Gathering my strength I started my hike towards it.

_Ami, Rei, Mako, Minako, please hear me_. I prayed._ Wake up and fight you battles. Save earth...Mamo-chan please help them..._

_Mamoru pov _

We had been watching her sleep for eight hours now. Not one of us had truely selpt. I tried mmy best to stay postive as I rummaged through the fridge garbing a bottle of water. Gulping it down quickly, but felt hopeless. I could hear Luna and Artemis argue as the young girl slept on the couch. We all were unsure on how to help Usagi. Each of us seem to have different emotions towards the problem. Luna seem agitated as she paced back forth in the living room. Artemis seem calm but frantic, as he leaned back on the couch. He was pinching the bridge of forehead, while trying to calm Luna. I leaned on the breakfast bar watching them. They were trying to think of ways to awaken the girls powers without the crystal. But no one was sure on how the magic would work. I sighed deeply placing my head in my hands. Dread flood through me as I wished for way to help my Usako. It seemed even when I found, her I had lost her...

A blood curling scream suddenly came from my bedroom and I jumped out of my self-loathing. I rush towards the room, I could hear Luna and Artemis behind me. I looked see Usagi thrashing in the bed with eyes still close. I quickly over to her garbing her hand in hopes to calm her sleeping form. He hand was cold as I notice goosebumps forming on her arms. I examined her closely to notice her Sailor Moon transformation was gone. Suddenly she stop thrashing as her breathing got shallow.

"Luna, whats going on?" worry filled my voice as I tried to examine her closely.

"Im not sure..." She quickly typed away. "But its seem her body temperature has fallen." She glanced at Usgai face.

I look to feeling her shiver, as her lips started to look blue. I quickly ran over to my closet a garbed a warm blanket. Tucking her in tightly I notice that the necklace was gone. "Luna.." she seem to notice same thing as familiar tune stated to fill the room.

I turned towards my nightstand too see our star locket appear. I could remember hearing the tune while under Beryl control. It had pulled me free and broke through the spell. It seem Usgai was using it again to call for help. I approached slowly placing my hands on it gently. Visions of the girls flooded my mind. I watch in horror to see them all in very difficult situations. The visions fade quickly, my eyes went back towards the locket as tune faded away. Next to were four wands with the guardians symbols. I knew then that Usako was asking for help. She was depending on me to gather the graduations. I garbed the wands and started to look for my coat.

"Luna it's clear she sent the girls powers free." I placed the wands in my coat pocket. "Are they still around?"

"I believe so. I haven't been keeping track on them..." She said looking at me strangely. "Mamoru-kun were are you going."

I garbed the communicator as started to gather my things, but before heading away. I garbed Usako hand. _I will bring them to you and wake you. I promise. _

"Luna keep me updated on her condition" I squeezed her hand gentley and started towards the door.

_I will save you._

(( a/n-Don't hurt me...okay so i'm being kind mean to the girls. But don't worry they will break free to say. It took a long time for me to figure out what the girls would go trough. But I have a hard-time imaging them being happy without Usa. That doesn't mean I see them as weak. I chose issues that I see women go thru everyday and r reverent to today culture. The nest 8 chapter will consecrate on them waking up. I will probably release two at time for the next 4 weeks (most likely every Saturday) . In the meantime if you haven't notice each chapter has been inspired by a song. Music is big part of me and what I use to write. If you want sneak peek into the girls songs click the spotify link in my profile. Thank you to all those who fav and r following my story. Drop a review and let me know what you think. If there are grammar errors I am very sorry. I don't have an editor and am very sick with a terrible cold. If anyone likes to edit for fun and wants help plz message me :)~ Saiaino))


	6. Chapter 5- Brave Part 1 Ami

Home Chapter 5

Brave Part 1 Ami

"_Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do/When they settle 'neath your skin/Kept on the inside and no sunlight/Sometimes a shadow wins..." ~Brave by Sara Bareillies _

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Pride and Prejudice

_Ami POV_

_Let __and let g(x)be an antiderivative of f(__x). Then if g(5)= 7 find__g(1)__. _

I read over the question twice before jotting down the simple solution. I had exam later this week in my summer cram school calculus and wanted nothing more then to pass. Though it would seem that most of my peer were either enjoying their summer or studying as well. I look around the library to see many people either working or sleeping. I could even hear sounds of couples making out a few shelves near the back. But the voices that brother me the most were of the girls sitting at the back table. They were obvious ignoring the rules of library and gossiping loudly. I looked to see the leader of the group staring back at me. Berthier Ayakashi, most knew her as one of the higher ranking students in the school. I knew her as the biggest bully. She was constantly trying to make my life miserable and it was sad to say she succeed. I signed deeply ignoring her glares; it obvious her group had started to talk about me. As usual they saw the need to throw around rumors. Most consist of me either cheating or using my mother name to get a good grade. Who things that were never true. My mother may be a popular doctor but most of teachers knew how hard I worked. Cheating was the last thing I would ever consider doing. Most students usually cheated off me anyhow. But Berthier was resilient on making sure everyone thought bad of me. With her poplar posy of perfect girls. Each of them had perfect skin and hair though she made sure to look the best. With her long white hair in a french braid style and clear completion pale skin. Not that I cared much about looks but she was second in the school. She always bragged that the only reason I was ahead of her was cause I cheated off her. Though too be honest I would never consider her work. She may be smart but most the time her math was way of and her English was terrible. I buried my head deeper into my book, I order to ignore her groups looks. When I felt the vibrations of my phone go of. Pulling out I could see the alert for a tagged Facebook status. I click on it quickly reading the message silently.

_Berthier Ayakashi: Ami Mizuno may have had the higher score on the English test today. But she obviously was looking off my paper. #loser._

I exited out of screen quickly, I knew it had been a mistake to get a social network page. But my mother had been considered that I didn't have a life out of school. Though her concerns were true. My studies were very important to me. The only friends I seem to have were ones I read about in many books. I closed my calculus book and pulled out my battered copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. Elizabeth Bennet was one of my many fictional friends. I had read the story so many times that it was easy to quote it. I still remember the day my father gave me the book. I had been ten years old and very advance in my reading. It was the day my parents announce their divorce, the book was a "I'm sorry" gift. I had been a tad upset when they made the announcement at the same time it was expected. They were barely ever together and fight were often. Even for ten year old I knew the signs. But none the less the book turn out to be a great comfort. I smiled as I read the pages that brought comfort to my life. There had been many time in my life had wish to be like Elizabeth. Especially when it came to Berthier torments. I tried to let myself escape into Jane Austen world when my phone went off again. They annoying alerts telling me of another tag.

_Berthier Ayakashi: Come watch me beat Ami Mizuno at the one thing she can't cheat at! Champion Chess game today 2pm be there!_

I shoved my phone back in bag. I would have to delete the damn page later. Sighing deeply, I gather my stuff and held my book closely. The chess tournament was an annual summer event. I had been competing in it for many years. I had also won first place the past six years. Chess was fun game to me, thinking about each move and animating my opponents was relaxing. Others may find the game daunting but I found it fun. But this year Berthier had signed up and was admit of winning. I tried my best not to let her cruel get me, but too be honest it hurt. A lot.

I told myself that the bast way to escape her torments was to ignore it and keep going. But the words still got bennth my skin. Not wanting to read more I started my way to prepare for the game. I had to get away from her. I paused while gathering my thing to examine the time. 12:45, maybe instead of going to the tournament I could just go home and studied. I ponder the thought while walk down the steps of the library.

"Leaving so soon Mizuno." I heard Berthier high pitch voice say behind me. I held my book closely readying myself for the cruel words.

" Or are you actually heading off to the tournament. I don't know why you brother. There is no way a loser like you could beet me. Right girls? " I could here her posy laugh agreeing with her. Her heels clicked loudly as she walk towards me.

" Why don't you go and hang out with the other loser...oh wait, poor straight Ami doesn't have any friends." She said coming close to my ear. "Why would anyone what to hang with such a loser like you? " I watch as her pale skin hand hit my book tossing it into the sidewalk.

I felt a lone tear drop from my eyes as she laughed. Her group soon joined her laugh as they walk away, pleased with there actions. I wiped my face as leaned down to pick up book, but too my surprise someone else was already picking it up. I look up to see a tall man with deep blue eyes and dark black hair.

"Here," his male voice bellowed handing the book. "Its a classic, you wouldn't want it to get ruined." I stared at him he was handsome, but it wasn't his looks that pulled me it was a strange deja va feeling. Almost as if I knew him

"Thank you..." I stammered taking the book from him.

"No problem, I'm not surprise to see you reading that." he said smile at me as he place his hand in pockets. "You know, I don't think Elizabeth Bennett would take that crap."

"Um excuse me." I said with a confused look.

"Elizabeth Bennett, she wouldn't let people talk to her like that. I'm not sure why you do, your much smarter then those bitches. Aren't you top of your class?"

"Umm yes.." I studied the man carefully. "How do you know that? Do you go my school?"

"Oh sorry I keep forgetting..." I watch as he took a deep sigh. "Chiba Mamoru, lets just say I've heard about you from a friend." he nodded as his face seem to become serious. "But I am serious you shouldn't let those girls taunt you like that." I look down towards my feet to advert my eyes from his comment.

"I'm not like Elizabeth Bennett. She's brave and..."

"Smart much like you. From what my friend has told me you can be brave as well." I look up at comment, his eyes seem show a glimmer of sadness at the mention of his friend.

"Do I know this Friend?" I never heard someone refer to me as brave, and the mention of this person intrigued me.

"Not anymore..." he muttered "Look I'm not sure if it's my place to talk. But if I were you I wouldn't just take what those girls said. I would speak my mind an action from someone who you clearly know." he said gesturing to my batter book. " Just think about it." I watch as turn to leave, his hand came out of his pocket as something seem to fall to ground.

I reach down to grab it. My fingers grip on small blue wand. I closed hands around as vision suddenly clouded my head. I saw a young blonde girl with pigtails smiling at me.

"_Come on Ami-chan, put the book down! We need to go the arcade, I'm just dieing for a milkshake." I watch as she grabbed my hand laughing. She was pulling fast as we bump into someone. My books went flying._

"_Watch were you are going Odango-atma." The man said as I ignored two as I gather my books. The man bent down to help. "Seriously you made your friend's books go everywhere."_

"_Oh, shove it Mamoru-baka!" I watch as the girl gave the man a childish raspberry._

_The man handed bent down to help me as he handed me my book, he reached for my battered copy of Pride and Prejudice. "Please be careful with that." I said desperately._

"_This is a classic one my my favs." he handed me the book. The girl lean behind me._

"_Why would you be prejudice to pride?" she asks looking a bit confused._

"_Seriously Odandgo, how stupid can you be? " The man rolled eyes. "I'd be-careful around her, she may drain your smartness."_

"_Baka! I'll let you know that Ami-chan is the smartest person ever." The girl hooked her arm into mine. "Much smarter then you!" she stick-ed her tongue out at the man again._

"_Whatever." The man rolled his eyes at her as he walked away._

"_Usagi-chan! You shouldn't talk like that to people." _

"_Who? That Jerk? Whatever he's nothing." She smiled and started to pull me away from the scene. "Besides his words are nothing compare to what those girls were saying to you at lunch. I cant believe someone would accuse you of cheating! If I were you I would have given them a piece of my mind!" The girl turn me sternly. "You shouldn't take that Ami-chan, your smart ! I mean come on you really kick but at our last fight. You had the youma running for the hills" She smiled with amusement as she recalled the battle._

"_I'm not brave like you..." I stammered looking shyly at the ground._

"_Me, brave!?" She said with a laugh. "If I remember correctly I almost ran from that icky monster. But you, no you were the brave one. You gave that monster a heck of a frostbite!"_

"_Usagi...I really only..." I stammered._

" _Ami-chan, you are the smartest the bravest person I know." She said seriously looking at me sternly. "And don't you forget it!" She laughed..._

The vision faded as I rubbed my eyes. I shook my head as it started to beet with pain. Shaking of the odd feeling that seem to fill after the vision and looked around for the man. Only to see that I was alone on the sidewalk. I held the weird wand close feeling a connection to at as the clock struck loudly. Telling me that its 1 pm an hour before the tournament. The vision was strange, I felt a strong connection to the girl. But I wasn't sure why. I look at my hand that held the wand. _Brave _she had called me. Why would someone refer to be as brave. I glanced back at the clock. One hour till the match, would someone who brave walk away. No...for some reason I suddenly felt encouragement running thru me. As if the girl words were causing me to think I had a chance. A smile came to my face, a brave person wouldn't walk away from a challenge. I place the wand in my bag and started for the park. Maybe I could win against Berthier...

_Mamoru POV_

I sighed with relief as I watch Ami slip the wand into her bag. She had been easy to find, the library was a obvious place to go to. I could remember Usa complaining about how boring the place was. I smiled at memory only to be brought back to reality. I had to work fast and find the others if I wanted to see that smile again. I watch as she turn towards the park. Hopefully my pet talk would trigger something and she would overcome her issues. I had sense something evil from the girl with the white braided hair. Not only was she bully but she had darkness surrounding her. But I knew it wasn't my battle to fight. I pray silently hoping that Ami would know what to do, before turning away. The flyer I held in my hand remind me of my next mission. One down three to go...

((A/N-Part two will be out soon. I'd finished this early. Hope you guys enjoy it drop an review and thank you to the new fav and follows!~Saiaino)


	7. Chapter 6- Brave Part 2 Sailor Mercury

Home Chapter 6

Brave Part 2 Sailor Mercury

"_You can be amazing/ You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug/You can be the outcast/Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love/Or you can start speaking up..."~ Brave by Sara Bareillies _

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Chess

_Author POV_

It was quiet in the dark chamber of the Ayakashi sister. Three of the girls, Berthier, Calaveras and Petz, sat at their perceptive mirrors primping their faces. Each one was vain and cared much about their looks. Berthier, was busy straightening her long white hair. As Calaveras tried to place a orange ribbon into her red hair that she had already tied into a bun. Petz the oldest, was brushing her short green hair. A room were usually most of the clan would hear arguments from; was quiet. For as sister each was jealous of the other. Berthier always thought she was the smartest in her blue bodysuit the resemble one piece bathing suit. While Calaveras thought she had the best fashion sense of the four. She smiled at reflection as she admired the way her short orange and yellow dress made her legs look. But Petz the knew that each of sister wished to be like her. For she was the tallest as well, her slick short green dress and green leggings always shown her hour glass figure. They each fought to be the prettiest of the group. But quietness never lasted long.

"That dimwitted Bitch!" Koan the youngest screamed, her shriek echoed across the room making clear to anyone who was near.

"Aw, is your mission giving you a hard time?" Berthier laughed at her sisters expense.

" Don't you dare start with me!"

"Now don't go burning the place down, Koan." Calaveras rolled her eyes at her youngest sister display as she turn to continue putting on her makeup.

"Why you..."Koan stared angrily at her sister as black flame engulfed her clench fist.

"Now, Koan please don't start." Petz came to stand between the two. " Is that girl really such a problem? You would think she be easy, at least mine has been." She smiled wickedly.

"Oh, don't go bragging Petz, my girl has been easy as well." Calaveras smiles as she hit her portal mirror that showed a young pale blonde. "She hasn't eaten in at least a day!"

"Really now," Petz snarled at her sister as she went to her own mirror. "Just look at the mark my droid Jamanen, left on mine's so called pretty face. If I were the betting kind, I would say mine will drop first!"

"Why don't you put your money were your mouth is!?" Calaveras argued getting up to face her sister, "Scared that you would lose? I believe mine will drop first!" She glared at Petz, as they started to argue.

Koan rolled her eyes at her sisters as sat down by her mirror. "Well at-least your charges are easy mine on the other hand is handful!" she mumbled as her sister argued. Koan stared at her refection; she may be the youngest but she always found herself to be the pearl amongst them. With her bright purple hair that went well with her pink and purple leotards and tutu. But she still wished for Calaveras long legs, Berthier brains and Petz figure.

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" Berthier suddenly yelled throwing a glass perfume bottle at her mirror.

"Well it seems I'm not the only one with a problem." Koan smiled at her sister antics as she started to brush her long violet locks.

"I'll show you what can truly put that fire out!" Berthier threaten, she came towards her sister as the rooms temperature suddenly dropped.

"Now girls, we shouldn't be fighting." The girls suddenly came to attention as there master Rubeus entered the room. "Save that energy for the real mission."

"Yes, Master." They said unison, they glared at each other as Rubeus turn to examine there mirrors.

"Its seem you each of you are doing a wonderful job so far, the pitiful guardians look very miserable." Rubeus smiled, for once it seemed things were going according to plan. He been assigned to have the sister make each guardians life miserable. A cruel trick that Prince Diamende would use against Serenity. The sister were an easy group to control and would listen to his every command. He smiled as the thoughts of getting back in the prince's good graces.

Suddenly a spine tingling feeling went thru everyone in the room. They knew that only one person could caused such feeling. They turned to see the cloaked figure enter the room gracefully. He glided across the room as his glass ball staff floated in front of him.

"Wiseman." Rubeus said with a horse voice as he bowed respectfully.

"I being a message from Prince Diamende. Its seems our plans have changed, Serenity has released the powers of guardians!"

The girls looked at there master in shock. They new little of what was going on as they stood watching the two. They dare not say word for each fear the cloaked man. For even though he been with the clan for little time, he was very powerful. He had even gifted the prince with a third eye that held it own dark magic. The girsl were very aware of how easily it could be for Wiseman to dispose of them.

"How!?" Rubeus explained.

"She has crushed what was left of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, that released there powers."

"But wouldn't that cause her death?"

"No," Wiseman started to bring an image of Serenity walking thru a harsh snow storm on the faded screen that sat in the center of the room. " It will weaken her yes, but the spell she is under will keep her alive. But your missions have changed." he turn towards the sisters. "You are now to kill the guardians! We must not let them awaken. " They each smiled with pleasure at there new command.

" It will be very easy to dispose of the girls." Petz spoke for the group.

"See it to it. Failure will not be welcomed!" the sister nodded before rushing away from the two. "Those girls are reckless," He muttered turning towards Rubeus. "You better hope they can accomplish this task."

"My girls are stongs, even if the guardians regain there powers. They will easily be defeated." Rubeus turn to look at the struggling Princess. "Can the Prince not find her body?"

"No, it seems her own Prince has hidden her carefully. That is your mission Rubeus." He nodded listen to Wiseman commands. "You are to bring her body to Prince Diamende right away and don't fail him," Wiseman glided away from the man "Again." he said reminding Rubeus of the Prince's threats.

"Don't worry," Rubeus whispered to himself. "I will find her..."

_Ami POV_

"_My I present the two Chess Tournament finalist Ami Mizuno and Berthier Ayakash!" _I listened as the small gathered crowd clapped.

It been a tense tournament and to say the least I didn't expect to get very far. But since I had talked to strange man and had the vision of the girl. I couldn't help but feel encouraged. At first I was just playing to play; but as time went on I found myself winning. Soon I had won each of my matches. Even though I could feel and see Berthier dirty looks. I still felt like I could actually win. Her looks for once didn't seem to scare me nor did the words that I could hear coming from her posy. Though the words were frequent. Throughout the match I could hear their normal insults whisper throughout the crowd. But thanks to my consternation it was easy to ignore them. But standing on stage next Berthier made it very hard. As I looked down away from the crowd; I could feel her eyes like daggers on my back. I wonder to myself, why was she so cruel. The most I had ever done was get good scores on my tests. I look up to her to confront the glares. Swallowing deeply I decide maybe I should talk to her. I took a deep breathe; _brave _that what I have to be.

"Berthier," I held my hand out her. "Lets have a good game." she glared at my hand like it would string her, then proceed to fold her arms.

"Why are you here?" she snarled. "I mean come on, do you want to be embarrassed more? I'll give you a chance to back out. I mean I don't know how you even got this far, but you won't beat me, loser."

Usually I would walk away, but I kept hearing the blonde girl words in my head. I decide for once I was going to take the plunge. "Look Berthier, I don't know what I did to you but I'm not a loser or a cheater." I meant her nasty glare. " I have earned my grades the old fashion way, I work hard. I'm here because I like chess. Besides studying it something I'm good at. You won't be ruining that for me."It was clear that Berthier did not take my actions well. I wasn't sure what I was thinking next but I seemed my mouth had a life of it own. " You need to get a life and stop this endless rumor mill, maybe you should stop bleaching your hair and work harder in school." my words surprised even me, they did accomplish to make her very mad.

"You little Bitch," I suddenly felt a chill in the tournament room. "How dare you talk like that to me." The crowd that was gather suddenly quiet down. "You know I was going to wait till I beat you before following my order, but now I want nothing more then to wipe that smile of your face."

I felt a cold wind blast threw the room, people suddenly turned to watch us. Suddenly Berthier had a dark mist around her. I watch in awe as she transformed. What was a simple school uniform was now replaced with a blue one piece body suit with a deep v'neck as well as matching high heel boots that came to her thigh. Her hands were cover with thick blue gloves and a black upside down crescent was on her forehead.

"It's time you met your doom Ami Mizuno!" She laughed as she started float above the room. "Atsugessno and Nipasu," Her two friends were suddenly next to her, but now they too were different, the two girls were now strange alien like creatures. "Dispose of these people, I don't want any interference as I carry out our master's orders."

"As you wish." They said unison before attacking the people.

Everyone started to yell and run as ice seem to form in the small room. I started to back away from the platform and run myself. The idea of being brave against as bully and a monster were two different things. I ran as fast as I could towards the exit. Only to discover that the doors had been frozen over.

"There is no were to escape!" she laughed. "What a shame, I had expected a better fight from Sailor Mercury. But I guess Wiseman was wrong, it's clear you don't have any powers. " I gave her a puzzling look.

"What are you talking about..." I tried to back away from her but it was clear that she had me cornered.

"It doesn't matter, I will not let you gain your powers." She raised her hand in the air as a sharp ice shard formed. "Prepare to meet your end!" She aimed the shard at me.

I dived into the near by tables, that had be turned over by the scared crowd. As the shard flew by me, missing my head by a hair. I hid behind the table as Berthier laughed. What was I going to do, there was no exit and if I left my hiding spot...I dredged the thought of what her attacks may do. I feared for my life.

Then I noticed my bag, that had been tossed off one of the near by tables. My stuff were scattered close to me, but what seem to call attention to my eyes was the strange blue wand. I quickly reached for it, while keeping myself concealed. When I touched it visions came to me fast.

_I saw a black cat jump on my head while the blonde girl appeared at its side._

"_Hi, my name is Usagi." She smiled offering me her hand._

_Then it faded to a small computer room. The blonde was there dressed in what seemed to be a short sailor outfit. I stared in awe as she fought a strange monster._

"_Take this!" A black cat suddenly yelled tossing me a blue pen. "Scream Mercury Power! Quickly, you must help Sailor Moon!" _

The vision faded, I held the wand closely, it felt warm in my hands. I suddenly knew that I had the power to face the monster. I stood from my hiding place.

"Well have you decided to take you death willing now." Berthier sneered.

"It is you who will die." I glared at her before holding up the wand.

"Mercury Star Power! Make up!" my memories rushed through me as I felt the familiar transformation surround me.

I remembered fighting the Dark Kingdom along Sailor Moon and the Sailor guardians. I remembered stepping up to destroy one of the DD girls during that fateful day. I remembered my death...I open eyes and ready myself to fight again.

"Well you have regain your powers, Sailor Mercury." I hit my earring to bring forth my visor and scan her, as she laughed wickedly. "That does not matter I will destroy you, Atsugessno and Nipasu kill the guardian!" Her two lackeys suddenly turn towards me and ready to attack.

I scanned quickly for there weak spot before channeling my attack.

"Sabao Spray Freezing!" The thick mist formed distracting the monsters. As i ready a kick toward their week spots, sending both to the ground.

"You really think my own element would help you,"She laughed. "I don't see how my master thinks you will help your pitiful Princess! You are weak." panic formed from her words, as the mist cleared quickly.

"What have you done to Sailor Moon?" I said glaring at her.

"Well it seems I've struck a cord now," a wicked smiled formed on her face. "Your Princess is trapped and there is nothing you or any of your friends can do to free her! Droids attack!"

I watch in horror as they stared to fly quickly to me. But I knew I had defeat them and protect Usagi. I channeled powers and prayed to my mother plant. I could feel power bubble up inside me as the attack formed in my head.

" Shine Aqua Illusion!" The ice water, hit them fast as they turn to ice and fell to the ground crumbling into dust. I felt a my own smile form on my face as Berthier gasped at there defeat.

"How? My droids are powerful! You are just a weak, fearful, pathetic girl" She ready her own attack. " I will defeat you!" ice shards started to fly at me.

I quickly dodge the attack as I jumped towards her. I aimed a kick towards her gut, the impact was swift as she fell to ground. "I am not weak nor am I fearful.!" fear was clear on her face.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Her screams of pain scattered the ice in the room. As my attack turn her into a ice statue. I kicked it hard as it scatter to dust. The room returned to normal, I was happy to see that people had escape before witnessing the battle. I willed myself out my transformation. My enemy was beaten and I felt like a new person. But before I could celebrate my success my mind rushed back to her words. Usgai was in danger and I needed to find her.

_I'm coming Usagi, please hold on. _I prayed before rushing away from the room.

_Author POV_

Diamende watch the screen intently as he sipped his red wine. Enjoying the scene, as he relaxed in the private study. The Princess was clearly struggling thorough the snowstorm. He laughed at how soon she would collapse and beg to be freed from the nightmare. As he laughed the scene suddenly started to change. His laughing stop quickly as he watched in horror. The princess was quickly transported back to the dark cold room with the mirrors she had first saw. Diamende threw his glass across the room as he saw that one of the mirrors were shining with a blue light. He could see the Princess small smile form. This meant one thing, one of the guardians had awaken. _Those stupid girls. _He thought to himself as anger filled him.

" Jukoku!" His screamed echoed through room, telling the servants that their master was clearly unhappy.

"Yes Prince Diamende." The grim like droid came into the study quickly., he held his long scythe close.

"Give the princess a new nightmare now!" He command.

"As you wish master." he waved scythe at the screen. The scene suddenly change to a fiery inferno, in the distance a castle could be seen burning from war. "I have change the dream to show a memory that will clearly hit the Princess Serenity hard." Diamende smiled as he watch; it was clear that the Princess recognized the scene.

"Yes, a burning moon castle," he laughed as he grab the new glass , that one of servant had poured. "That will defiantly cause turmoil for her."

He had expected her to cry and beg right way. But instead he watch determination fill her face. Instead of begging to be released, she started to walk towards the flames as if she could see something in the distance.

"Go ahead and fight it dear Serenity," he relax back into his chair and sipped the wine slowly. " Soon you will beg and I will happily make you mine." he laughed at his thoughts. "You will belong to me!"

((A/n: *wipes the sweat from her head* this was really really hard to get out. I hope you guys like Mercury's battle and power boast. As you can tell my girls are very powerful. Thank you to those who fav and followed. I am so happy that this story has reached 4,000 views! Please review. Also be on the lookout for some new stories to be coming out on my page. One will be based of my Home AU. A mixture of one shots that will include some interlude of the two months before the story started. It couldn't be easy for Luna and Arty to start raising a teenager. Also there will be some rewrites of some scenes in different POVS. If your curious to know what Usa was thinking during the rooftop scene in chappie 2 and what mamo-chan was thinking during chppie 3. Then you will enjoy what I have planed. Don't forget to review!~ Saiaino)


	8. Chapter 7- Roar Part 1 Rei

Home Chapter 8

Roar Part 1 Rei

"_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath/Scared to rock the boat and make a mess/So I sat quietly, agreed politely/I guess that I forgot I had a choice/I let you push me past the breaking point/I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything..." ~ Roar by Katy Perry_

_Rei Pov_

I could feel the heat of the flames against my robe. As sweat pour down my forehead, I tried to consecrate and clear my mind. The crackles of the sacred fire was the only noise I could hear. I had a task that needed to be accomplished. For I could sense the negative energy everywhere. I had find the source, in hope that I would solve my problems.

"Rei Hino!" a shrill came into the room ripping from my mediation. "What do you think your doing?"

I turned to see my father election manger,Koan Ayakashi. She was dressed in her participial business attire with her long violet hair in a tight ponytail. Her heel clicks against the wooden floor impatiently. It was clear that she was angry at me, yet again. I carefully got out of my mediation position and brushed of my robe.

"Have you ever heard of knocking." I was aware of how harsh my tone sounded but I did not care.

"Have you ever heard of ever being on time?" She folded her arms across her chest. "You were suppose to be at you father's fundraiser two hours ago. Do you have any idea how bad you made your father look in front of the press?"

I rolled my eyes at her anger, as I stated for the door. "I really don't care what the press thinks, my father always seem to be able to handle them. If must know I had to take care of my grandfather this morning."

"If you really care about your grandfather, then you better start caring about the press." I bit my tongue before I could lash out at her. " If I'm not mistaken it's your father money is whats paying for the private doctor. You wouldn't want your poor grandfather to get worse now?"

If looks could kill, well Koan would be dust by now. It been a month since my grandfather had fell mysteriously ill. One day he was in prime health, the next he could barley move. I had tried some home remedies and spirit therapy. But nothing helped him improved, he needed a good doctor. Unfortunately the temple didn't have the money to hire one. I was forced to go to my father and ask. Of course it didn't come for free. I had to attend every single one of his press functions. I had to appear as the perfect daughter. This constantly put me at the wrath of his new manger. Koan was demanding and always on me for little mistakes.

Today seemed to be no exception as she glared at me and muttered about my incompetence. I had knew about this morning fundraiser but I had no desire too go. But this morning when I was trying to get ready an odd sensation had come upon me. I felt as if someone was calling me for help. I had decide to spend the morning mediating instead. I couldn't help but feel that someone I cared about was in danger. I had to figure out what was going on and Koan muttering did not helped.

"I'm sorry I did not attend this morning, but if you excuse me I have better things to do then talk about my father's schedule. I will attend his next conference" I could hear Koan screech as I walked away from her antics.

"You need to watch what you say Rei, or do you seriously want your grandfather to lose his doctors?" I felt her eyes boring into my back as I came to stop.

"I will apologize to the press." Every bone in my body wanted to tell her were she and press could stick it. But her threats sounded so sincere. Since I had no way to help my grandfather, my only chose was follow my my father's demands.

"You better," her heals click against the steps as she walked towards me. "I will be here tonight to pick you up for a banquet dinner and you best be ready when I come." she walked towards one of the large flower vases and glared at me. "Your grandfather shrine is so nicely put together, it be ashamed for you have to lose it in order to pay for his health." I watched in horror as she gently pushed the large vase down. "Opps, I can be so clumsy." She laughed. " Be sure you dress right tonight. And I would clean that up if I were you." She laughed at my expense as she waled away.

Anger rushed through me as I wished to say something back at her. But all I could do was glare at her, as she left. I took a deep breather, in hopes I could calm my nerves before leaning down to clean up the vase. I reached for large chunks of porcelain, when I heard someone beside me gathering more chunks.

"Here let me help." the strong male voice bellowed.

I looked up, to see a tall dark hair man leaning over to help. His voice held a familiarity, I quickly

examine his features. He was tall and mysterious with broad shoulder and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. His eyes held me for second, I felt a connection to him. As if we had know each other for many years, but I could not recall any memory of him.

"That's okay I think I got it," I stammered, he smiled sincerely at me.

"I don' mind helping, where is your broom?" I gestured towards the maintenance closet as I watch him gather and place some the pieces in a pile. He returned quickly as we started to clean up the mess.

"Thank you, you really didn't have to help." I said as we finished up.

"It really is no problem," He gave me a sincere smile. " Chiba Mamoru." he held out his hand out.

"Hino Rei," I shook his hand, but when it tough I had stare vision of a young long hair blonde dress in white, It faded quickly before I could make sense of it. "Do I know you?"

"No," his smile faded as he placed the rest of the vase in the trash. "I don't know how you take that crap."

I been in a small dazed until his words hit me."Excuse me?"

"The crap that poor excuse for a lady gave you, I mean seriously vandalized is a crime. " He looked harshly back at the direction Koan had walked.

"That is just how she handles things."I muttered.

"Well If I were you I would give her a piece of my mind." He looked at me seriously, but I barely payed attention for his words seem to sound very familiar.

"I would if I could..." I felt a weird sense of deja vu.

"You always have a choice." He turned to leave, as I watch a red wand fall from his pocket, I reach down to pick up when another vision hit.

"_Rei-chan!" I watch as young girl with blonde hair in strange style run up to me. "Come on please!" She begged._

"_Usagi, I seriously do not have time to let you come over and raid my manga collection!" I shook my head as she started wail._

"_But Rei-chan, Please! I was reading one yesterday and I need to know how it ends!" She pouted giving me big puppy dog eyes._

"_Seriously, yesterday we were talking about the Dark Kingdom! And you had your head stuck in a stupid manga. How are we going to fight-" I came to halt as I saw a black car in front of the shrine._

"_Rei?" Usagi stopped behind and stared at my blank expression. "Rei? Whats wrong?" she said suddenly full of concern._

"_You need to go home.." I stammered as anger and fear rushed through me._

"_Oh come on, I mean..." She looked at the car. "Is that someone you know?"_

"_Kinda." I muttered. "Look that car belongs to my father and he probably here to force me to another function. That I'll have no choice to go to." _

"_You don't have to do anything you don't want to." The carefree girl suddenly looked at me sternly. " You need to give him a piece of your mind and tell him were to stick it." She suddenly grabbed my hand and headed towards the shrine._

"_Usagi!" she stopped on the steps and turned to look at me. "If I could, I would but you have to understand I stay at the shrine cause he knows that people already look at me weirdly because of mystic powers. I'm an embarrassment to him, but he still wants me to appear as the faithful daughter and I do if only he helps pay for shrine bills. So please let me handle this."_

"_You don't need him if you ask me," She looked at me crossly. " The girls and I will help you sell more charms and this place will be rolling in cash! You always have a choice Rei." she smiled at me sweetly, before garbing my hand. "Lets show him Mar's spitfire!" she laughed as the vision faded away. _

I closed my eyes feeling the pain in my head as I tried to gather what had happen. I opened them groggy, looking for Mamoru. But only to discover that he was gone. I felt the warmth of the wand in my hand. I stared at before rushing towards the fire. Something was going on and I prayed it would have answers.

_Mamoru POV_

I smiled I watched Rei run towards the sacred fire room. After finding Ami, I had gone to the fundraiser only to discover that she wasn't there. It had been a long shot, but she was still at the shrine. The other woman had struck me in bad way. She seemed so full of herself, and had the same negative aura that the lady who taunted Ami had. I had wanted to try and find her after talking to Rei. But she had some how disappeared.

I walked away from the shrine. Even though it seem the enemy was ahead of me, I knew Mar's would wake up soon. I found two them very easily, but the others were proving to be harder to find. I pulled the communicator out my pocket before ducking into a nearby ally. I click the button to call Luna, in hopes she would have some good news.

"Mamoru, have you have any luck?" she asked sounding a bit flustered.

"Yes, I found Rei and Ami. I'm still looked for the others, hows Usagi?" I prayed silently hoping she had improved.

"I'm afraid she not doing better, her temperature has risen but now she seem to be suffering from a fever. And skin is very hot, I'm unsure on what is causing it." my heart seem to speed up at words.

"Do you want me to come back? The enemy might be doing something..."

"If only to clean up and sleep, it's late and Artemis says he know were Minako is and I was able to hack into the school program and find Makoko address. We can give the information and find them first thing tomorrow." I tried to stay calm as I agree with her suggestion.

"I'll be there soon." I closed the communicator and started off for the apartment.

_Please Usako hold on..._

_((A/n-Part two will be out by Saturday or Sunday. It snowed here badly so I have free time I just had a block the last few days. I do hope you enjoyed my chappie, I tried really hard to capture Rei's spiritualism but anyway ive got two new stories up as well so if like my work please read them. Thank you to the new favs and follows! Also plz review! ~ Saiaino))_


	9. Chapter 8- Roar Part 2 Sailor Mars

Home Chapter 9

Roar Part 2 Sailor Mars

"_You held me down, but I got up/Already brushing off the dust/You hear my voice, you hear that sound/Like thunder gonna shake the ground/You held me down, but I got up/ Get ready 'cause I've had enough/ I see it all, I see it now..."~Roar by Katy Perry_

**_Usagi Pov_**

I could feel the flames brush across my dress. As the heat tinged my skin. For a dream, the pain felt real. But I couldn't let anything hold me back. I knew the scene clearly though. My past home burning on that fateful last night. The night my life came to an end. If I looked hard enough I could almost see the bodies of my people burning in the inferno. To say the least it was a familiar nightmare, I had dreamed of the past many times. A apart of me wish to go back to the never ending snow storm.

Though I'd been aware of were I was during that nightmare as well. For I would recognize the spots my guardians died at easily as it was yesterday. This was a cruel trick Prince Diamende was playing. But he was losing. I could still feel pride over the mirror. Ami was awake, I knew she had the power to work through her hardship. I just wished the others would wake soon. For if we had any hope to win this fight we would need to be together.

A part of me blamed myself for these predicaments. As I walked though the flames; If only I hadn't made that stupid wish, if only I had listen to Luna...I shook of my insecurities. I couldn't focus on the past, I had to fight through this nightmare. The light seemed to keep calling me. I wasn't sure if I was waking towards my death, but I knew it would help.

As kept my pace the flames started to die down as I watch a mist seem to cover the scene. It change rapidly till I was in a bedroom. It was lavishly decorated with red chairs and an loveseat. I turned around to see a campy bed, cover in red sheets. The room screamed desire and I suddenly felt sick. I could feel his arms wrap around my small waist.

"Have you had enough, my dear." Diamnde slick voice whispered in my ear.

I tried to push away from him but he held me tight. "Get off me." I said harshly.

His chuckle vibrated off my body as felt him pull me closer. His lips attacked the nape of my neck, my stomach began to twist with nausea. " Such defiance, have you not enjoyed my dreams." I could almost see his gleeful smile.

"I said to get off me." I threatened before I drove my elbow into ribs, I was thankful for Makoto training.

As he fell back from the impact. I rushed towards the door, but only to watch it disappear. I turned away from it hoping to find an exit, but Diamende had recovered quickly. He approached like a lion ready to pounce it's prey. He quickly pinned me to the wall.

"Why do you fight me, Serenity? I could give you so much.." He pulled closer to me as lean my head away from his advances. I closed my eyes in fear of his next move. "Just look at what I can give you." he whispered in my ear.

I open my eyes to see that the bedroom gone. I was no longer pinned to wall, but instead standing on a dais of what look to be a throne room. I saw a crowd of people bowing to me. I could feel the heavy fabric of the new white dress. It was much like my princess gown but the skits were much heavier. With a long white train and trail of fabric that made it seem like I had wings. The bodice was covered in pearls, and I wore matching bracelets. My head felt heavy as well, I reach up and could feel the jewels of a gaudy crown.

"Look at the kingdom I could give you," I tuned to see him sanding by two heavy decorated stone thrones. "You will make a beautiful Queen, and we will rule side by side." His dark cape dragged behind him as came close." All you have to do is surrender to me!"

I glared, ignoring the weight of my new gown, I came towards him. "I will never surrender to you Diamende, no matter how many pretty objects you present me with. For I do not seek riches nor a kingdom,." I took off the pearls on my wrist and threw them at his feet. " I will never be your Queen." I yanked the crown off my head and threw towards the floor. " I would take the nightmare of my burning home over this any day. Beside you are losing anyways." I smiled at the thought of Ami's mirror.

"One insufficient guardian of ice is nothing. My team will surely end her pitiful existence soon," his menacing eyes seemed to give me goosebumps as I backed away from him. " Some people will say that I am an impatient man, but for you my sweet I will wait. For no matter how much you resit me I will win you over." He laughed loudly as a white light suddenly blinded me.

I could feel the returning heat of the fire before opening my eyes. He had returned me to the nightmare, the gaudy gown was gone. As the flame flicker towards my white princess gown. I pulled my skits away and started back down my path towards the light.

**_Rei Pov_**

My eyes shut a bit while I listened to my father drone on about god knows what. I had spent three hours before getting ready meditating. The fire had been silent though, I only saw glimpses of the same blonde in my vision. She was struggling through an inferno. Surprisingly she had look determined and the flames did not seem to brother her. I felt as if she was calling to me, and I wanted to help her. But the fire would not tell me how or why I was seeing her. And before I could figure anything out a menacing laugh echo through and broke my concentration.

I wanted to try and figure out what the fire was telling me. But unfortunately Koan, had all but forced me to attend my father conference. In the worst business dress I had ever seen, I leaned against the wall. I fought to pay attention , but these conference were always about the same thing. Promises that would never be fulfilled. The droning voice of my father started to give me a huge headache. I wanted nothing more to escape the room. I quickly examined the occupants to see if anyone was even paying attention to me. To my relief even Koan was listening to my father. I slipped away quietly and headed for the bathroom.

I carefully splash some cold water on my face feeling relief instantly. I wasn't bothered by the thought of ruining my makeup. It didn't seem to matter anyway. I could see my reflection in the mirror but I barely recognize myself. I pull my hair out of the bun, that Koan insisted I wore it. I stare at myself wondering how I got this way. Yes, I wanted my grandfather to get better but relying on my father for help. There were better ways to pay for his care then being a political tool. I thought back to the words the girl had said to me.

_You always have a choice Rei..._

My violet eyes stared into my own depths. I have a choice, I do not need to stand and be the faithful daughter. I would figure out a way to pay for my grandfather's doctors. I took off the red blazer I had been forced to wear and throw it in the trash. I was going to let Koan have it. I smiled at my new found confidence and headed back out. As soon as I open the bathroom door I felt an aura of negativity.

I rushed back to the hall. The halls were eerily silent, it was as if everyone had gone home. I slowly open the door to the main hall. I stare in horror, everyone was unconscious. Bobbies were sprawl on the floor, the doors slammed shut behind as I went to examine the situation. As roamed through the room, I feel a heat like no other. It was hotter then standing by my sacred flames. I bent down to check a near by cameraman. He had a pulse, which made me assume that everyone else did as well. I went to check someone else, when I felt the negative aura again. But this time it was behind me.

"Well, it seems you escape my little trap," I recognized Koan shrill as I turned to face her. But instead of the usually professional dress woman, she resembled a strange ballerina. Her business suit was replaced with pink and purple leotards and a purple tutu, with matching heels. Her long violet lock were lose and flowing with jewel set above her forehead. She even had a strange upside down black moon crescent.

"What ashame I had wanted to do this the easy way. But aw well my droid will kill you easily." she smiled evilly at me.

" What have you done Koan?" I asked backing away from her.

"I had my droid Dumble; suck their energy dry. In hopes that you would be affected. But I guess you didn't listen to me as usual." Her eyes struck fear in to my heart as I tried to find a way to escape. "You know I am happy that my Prince has order your death, you've been nothing but a torn in my side. You never listen to me, I seriously don't know how your father puts up with you." She started to walk towards me."Now hold still," I watch in horror as flames surround her fist. "This will only hurt a lot."

I act quickly by garbing one of the glass table decorations and throwing it at her direction. I was happy to watch it hit her face. I rushed towards the door only to discover it block. There standing in from it was strange looking woman who look as if she came from a wrestling match. She dressed in a trashy tight shorts and a tank top that showed of her huge muscles. Her skin was strange shade of green as the thing grunted at me.

"How dare you ruin my face!" I heard Koan scream, I could hear her heels click behind me. "Ahh, so you've meet my droid Dumble, funny thing about her. You know she is the reason your grandfather is so sick." Her words hit me like daggers, I stared into the red eyes of the monster. " You see she poisoned your grandfather not too long ago and as long as she lives he only gets sicker. " she laughs at her own speech. " What no come back now? Are you going to just listen quietly? Be the faithful daughter? I don't how you could be the Guardian of Mars, your so weak."

The word Mars, stuck in my head as I remembered the red wand the man had dropped. I had strange feeling that I would need it. So I made a decision to place it in a pocket. I quickly gather it from my pocket, it's warmth seem to surround me as vision came.

_It was the blonde girl, she was waking up in one of my temple room. On her forehead was a bright red mark."I am so sorry, I seriously thought you were an evil spirit!" I muttered as she go up, She smiled sweetly at me._

"_Its okay," She held out her hand. "I'm Usgai it's nice to meet you." the vision quickly changed to the girl fighting a strange monster but she was dressed in a sailor fuku."You have to get out of here Rei! Its not safe." She struggled to kick the monster as a black cat ran towards me._

"_Take this," The cat threw a red pen at me " Scream Mars Power! And hurry you have to help Sailor Moon!" _

I opened my eyes to face the monster. I knew I had the power to help my grandfather. I held the wand tightly before throwing my hand up.

"Mar's, Star Power!" I felt the familiar transformation surround me as memories came flashing by. I remembered fighting the Dark kingdom, I remember my princess. I remembered my death.

The fire of my planet rush through my blood as look down as the red fuku. The surprise glare from the droid made me smiles as I ready my attack.

"Fire Soul Bird!" The flames sent the droid flying through the door as landed in the hallway.

"Dumble, don't just lay there! It doesn't matter that she now hows her powers! Kill her!" Koan command.

"Yes master," it pulled itself up and came rushing towards me. I dodge a punch as pushed away from it's advance. I could see Koan watching us, as she now floated above. She was clearly very angry at my awakening. I felt a rush of power as I smiled at her anger.

"It does not matter, how strong you get Mars! You will never save your Princess!" Worry rushed through me.

"What have done to her!" I said through clench teeth.

"It does not matter, Dumble attack!" the droid rushed toward me again as I prayed to my mother planet for a way to win, the new attack came to me quickly.

" Burning Mandala!" I watch as the flames surround the droid and burn it till there nothing but dust.

"No, you will not win!" Koan fire off her own dark fire towards me as I dodge it quickly.

"Burning Mandala!" My aim was true and hit her fast as her scream echo through the room.

I smiled as the fire faded to relive nothing but dust. Koan was gone and my grandfather would be better soon. It was a relief to have my powers back. Before anyone could wake, I quickly made my way to the roof top. I had to work quickly and find Usagi and the others. There was new enemy and my princess was in danger.

**_Author POV_**

Rubeus knelt before the dais as he watch his prince pace back and forth. Word had gotten out quickly that two of the Sisters had been defeated. Rubeus could barley believe it. Two of his team were gone. Not only that he had no luck locating the princess body. He tried to trace her powers, but without the crystal her aura blended with other humans. He even tried to find the earth prince aura. But every-time he thought he found it would fade away quickly. He dreaded being called before the prince, for who knew what his anger may bring. What was left of his team knelt beside him.

The two sisters tried to stay calm as the feeling of loss were upon them. True the sisters constantly fought, but they had loved each other. The deaths of Koan and Berthir had hit them hard. Their eyes were still red from tears.

But Diamende did not care about the loss. No, he was angry. How could two pitiful girls take down his clan. He paced as the screen above showed the Princess returning to the dark room. She was smiling again, while she touch the pulsing red mirror. This angered Diamende even more. His plan was falling apart quickly.

" Calaveras, Petz" he screamed. "Leave my sight now and finished off the other guardians! Do not let them awake!" He commanded., the girls nodded as they rushed from the room. "Rubeus give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now! Not only has your team failed but I do not see the princess body!"

"I am sorry my Prince. Without the crystal she has been hard to find." he mattered.

"I do not care! Tear Japan part if you have to! Just find her!" He stomped his foot and flared at Rubeus.

"Prince please stay calm," Everyone looked as Wiseman entered the throne room. "Rubeus is more then capable to handle his quest. You need search for the guardians auras now that two have awaken they will head towards the Princess."

"Of coarse," Rubeus nodded and bowed swiftly before being dismissed.

Prince Diamende stared at the screen. He carefully placed his hand over the princess's image. "Why do you resit me Princess? Why must you make this so hard." He murmured. " Have Jukoku give her a new nightmare, something that will strike fear into her heart! There are rumors that thunder storms still scare the Queen. She must have a memory of something that would trigger such a fear have him use it." He demand.

"Of coarse your highness." Wiseman said with very little emotion as he glided away from the room. He groaned to himself. The clan was proving to be nothing but bunch of spoil children. The prince especially. His lust would only ruin them. Wiseman thoughts drifted of his own plans, he would have to figure out way to dispose of the Black moon. He would figure out away to rind this planet of the pitiful white moon people. He would soon rule.

(( A/N: woot another update! Just in time for the new crystal episode tomorrow! I just love crystal! Diamende looks so good...Outlines have been written for the next 5 chapters so if I don't have any big college assignments I should have them out quickly. It will probably be every Friday and Saturday. Im working on another short right now if there something you would love see between Luna, Arty and Usagi plz let me know! I love prompts! Also I have made a trailer for home and added some new songs to the playlist. Give them both a look (all link's r in my profile) if you want a constant update like my facebook page! Thanks for the reviews/favs/ and follows! Keep reviewing it really helps me keep writing!~ Saiaino))


	10. Chapter 9-Warrior Part 1 Makoto

Chapter 9

Warrior Part 1 Makoto

"_All the pain and the truth/I wear like a battle wound/So ashamed, so confused/I was broken and bruised..."~ Warrior Demi Lovato _

_Makoto POV_

"Makoto! This mess isn't going to clean itself!" I could hear Petz scream from the back of the house as I tried to clean the kitchen floor.

It was clear she was speaking of the mess in the front yard, that I not get a chance to tackle yet. I sighed deeply, it been a month since I met Petz and her brother Jamanen. Jamanem had been sweet at first, he was the first guy to actually seem to like me. Petz was...well demanding. She always seem to have new chore for me to do around the house. I still didn't regret moving in with them though. For the first time in many years I had friends. Well people who said they were my friends.

"Are you slacking off." Petz said, as she stomped into the kitchen. "Didn't you hear me? The front steps need to be swept! Do I have to call my brother?"

I looked up from the spot I had been cleaning. Petz was a tall woman, even though I was still a bit taller. She stood just at forehead level. Her high hell shoes though gave her a boost. She always seem tp be dressed in the same short green dress with green leggings. With her pixie styled green hair to match.I unconsciously rubbed the bruise on my cheek at her threat. You see even though Jamanen had been a sweet at first. With his adoration and continuous words of how much he loved me or how beautiful I was. He had a violent side, that seem to slip out whenever I didn't do something he liked. Before I meet him I usually would fight back, I was a strong person. Who use to beet up bullies who did the same to other girls. But after so many heartbreaks and years of being on my own; I had decided to hold back. I feared if I was my usual strong self he would runaway. Much like my old Senpi.

"No, I'll get right to it Petz." I muttered while picking up my bucket.

"You better," Her heels clicked across the floor, I winced a bit as mud tracks messed up my hard work. " You'll have to do a better job in here next time, I clearly still see dirt. Jamanen won't be happy, maybe he'll get your nose next time. That small mark on your cheek has seem to have taught you nothing." She said with a laugh.

I held my tongue while I went to gather the broom. But it seem my mouth wouldn't listen to my brain. "Bitch." I whispered while passing her.

"Excuse me?" She garbed my elbow as her black eyes glared into my own brown eyes. "What did you call me?"

"Nothing." My voice sounded horse as I tried to stare away from her dark glare.

" If I ever hear you call me that again a bruised cheek will be the least of your worries." She said before shoving me hard to the floor.

Pain hit me hard as I tried to recover. I could see her green heels clearly as she step close to me.

"I don't know what my brother sees in you, your nothing but a weak piece of shit! Just look at your disgusting brown hair and scrawny body. You may look strong with you amazon like built but your nothing! " She laughed a bit a pain. "Now get up and sweep the stairs. " I watch as she stormed out of the room.

I slowly got up, while making sure there was no new injuries. I swept the dirt of my green apron before taking the broom outside. I knew I could take Petz. Even with the added height from her heels, I was taller and much stronger then her frail body. But the fear of being alone scared me more.

I felt a tear fall down my face as I tried to consecrate on my task. What was I doing, I asked myself. Was this abuse true friendship, true love. I felt my hands start to shake as memories of the abuse from Jamanen poor through my mind. His endless screams, kicks, punches...his so call love. I allowed myself to collapse against a near by tree, as hot tears feel down my face. Maybe I truly was nothing but weak.

I wasn't sure how long I let myself drown in my self pity, till a strong male voice broke through my mind. "Are you okay miss?" I look up to see a tall man with dark hair and sapphire blue eyes.I couldn't help but notice his dark green jacket tat reminded me of Petz. He seem to be a normal man on a walk but there was something different about him. I had sudden feeling that I knew him, but could not recall how.

"I'm fine." I said embarrassed by someone seeing me in such a weak state, I quickly got up and collected myself. "It's none of your concern."

"Sorry, it's just you didn't look okay." He said full of concern.

"I said I'm-"

"MAKOTO! YOU FUCKING RETARD, THESE STEPS DO NOT LOOK CLEAN!" Petz shouted from the house. " I'm not letting you live with me, just so can slack off and flirt with guys! You better clean this up before Jamanen get home!" a bit of fear rushed through at the though of Jamanen hearing about me talking to another guy, he could be very possess at times.

"Are you seriously going to let her talk that way to you?" The man muttered.

"Why do you care?" I said turning towards giving him bit of nasty look, I wasn't sure why this man was still here but I knew he would only cause me trouble.

" I care because I hate to see people in pain." He walk towards as noticed that he was act a bit taller. His dark hair seemed to reflect of the sunlight, it reminded me of an old boyfriend but much darker. I wondered if that was he seemed familiar.

"Look, she is my boyfriend's sister. They are my friends and they care about me." I struggled a bit to get he words out but he no right to be in my business.

"Care, huh? You call a bruised check caring?" He said gesture at the mark.

"Again, what does it matter to you." I asked, glaring at him.

" It might not be any business but..." he backed away from me a bit while he seem to go into deep thought. " You see a close friend on mine always told me that true friendship is when someone loves you for you. When there kind and nothing but reassuring, what I just heard isn't kind and far from reassuring. That isn't true friendship."

His words seem to hit me like a knife. They echoed my own thoughts. I wanted to lash out and yell at him, but his words were so true. Petz many have been kind at first but she never reassuring. Jamanen was the same, he always found something pick on my hair, my height, anything...he always put me down and made me feel like scum. A part me chastised myself for not bothering to sick up for myself. I know I was stronger then both them put together. But...I shook off my thoughts and continued to glare at the man.

"You don't know them, and you surely don't know me!" I felt tears returning as I turned to walk back to the house.

"Your right Makoto," I stop at the sound of my name, I could not remember telling him it. "But I know your stronger than this." I turn to confront him, but only discover that he was gone.

It was as if he was never there to began with. I walked towards the now empty sidewalk, only to feel my foot step on something hard. I step back and saw a strange green wand with a weird symbol on it. I reach down to grab it. But when my hand grasp it's handle, my head started to pound. As my eyes clouded over, I watched as a strange vision came over me.

_I was at parlor sitting next to a young girl with blonde hair in strange hair style. She screaming loudly at man who was standing by our booth. They seemed to be in a heated argument._

"_Save some food for your friends Odango!" the man laughed._

"_Shove it, Mamoru-baka! No one wants to hear your condensing voice!" she shouted back at him. He proceeded to clap and laugh at her reply._

"_Wow, I surprised you knew how to use such a big word, Odango!" He said with a sly smile. "But can you spell it?" The girl glared at him darkly._

"_C-O-N-.." She stammered, she tried to yell out the rest but she seem frustrated. "Oh, no one cares what you think! At least I know people names! It Usagi not Odango!" she said emphasizing the letters of her name._

"_Whatever you say Odango." He said with laugh before heading towards the bar. I caught myself laughing at the scene._

"_What's so funny Mako-chan?" she glared at my actions._

"_You two," I said with small laugh. "It obvious you two have feelings for each other! I think its time you just asked him out instead of fighting." I watched as the girl blushed._

"_I do not like Mamoru!" she wailed gathering attention from the other occupants._

"_Chill Usagi-chan," I said noticing the dark glares from the booth beside us. " I was just making an observation. He always seems to gain your attention someway everyday, its clear he likes you and you have to admit he's kinda cute, he sorta reminds me of my old Senpai." I said with a dreamy sigh, thinking back to man who had stole my heart._

"_Every guys reminds you of your old Senpai." The girl grumbled as she picked at the basket of fries in front of her, I could see a small blush on her cheek._

"_That's besides the point," she glared at me for second then returned to her food. I sighed deeply shaking my head at her. "You know your lucky Usagi."_

"_Yea, lucky to have a guy pick me, that really is true luck." She said sarcastically._

"_I mean it, your lucky that guys pay attention to your period." I looked away towards the window. "I wish guys would pay attention to me, but I only scare them off. Your everything guys likes.." I turned back towards her, notice her look of wonderment. "You know I've thought of pretending to be something different then my normal strong self. Be someone that guys would like," I said with a small laugh. " Maybe then I could find love."_

"_That's not love." I looked up to Usagi suddenly seeming very serious. _

"_What do you mean?" I said bit shocked at her sudden reply._

" _Love, is when someone love you for you! When someone cares about you and is reassuring. Having someone love you for not being youlis just insane." She took my hand and made me stare into her eyes. "Promise Mako-chan you will never pretend to be something your not, your strong a true warrior and I love you for it!" She gave me a soft smile and I could feel the love she felt for out friendship._

_I smiled back at her. "I promise."_

"_Good," I watched as she came out of her seriousness and got up from the booth. "All this talk is making me hungry again, I think I'll get a milkshake." She laughed a bit before heading towards the bar._

_I could hear her order the shake as Mamoru started to make a comment. I couldn't help but laugh at the two, feeling myself smile at my dear friend._

The vision faded as I tried to get a hold of myself. A strange warm feeling seemed to come over me as I thought back to the girl. The wand felt warm in my hand, as I held it tight. As if it was my most treasured object. Her words had been almost identical to the strange man. And I couldn't help but see how right they were. Petz and Jamanen were not true friends.

I placed the wand in my apron pocket before turning away from the empty sidewalk. I deserved better friends then those two. And even though it took a strange vision and a stranger, I found myself wondering why I had stuck around. Even my fear of being alone seemed silly, being alone would probably be better. And maybe one day I could find a friend like the girl.

_Mamoru POV_

I didn't turn back to see if Makoto had found the wand. I just kept walking, fighting the urge to turn back and force her to listen. When I saw the mark on her cheek I actually found myself wanting to punch the ass who had hurt her. The girls were like sisters to me and to see one of them being physically abuse angered me. But before I even tried to do something a strange feeling swept over me. I knew it was the memory of the locket and seeing the visions of the girls. Usagi was somehow aware of there pain, but in order for them to awaken they had to over there issues. By themselves.

I sighed deeply rubbing my eyes. I had barely slept last night, instead I stayed by Usagi side. Watching as she struggled with a fever. The fever seem to rake through her whole body cause her sleeping form to shake. I had forced Luna to rest, since she had stay up late with me. She had tried to do the same to me, i could tell she was worried about both of us. But I couldn't move, I just sat there watching the woman I loved. Wishing I could wake her and tell her how much she meant to me. Wishing to kiss her pale lips. Wishing I could figure out how to help her...I felt a headache forming from my stress. I thought about garbing a coffee but I knew there was no time for it. I held the crumbled up paper with Minako address in my clench fist. I had only one guardian to find. Soon I would have my wishes.

((A/n-Part 2 will be out soon most likely Saturday. Thanks for the new favs and follows! As well as reviews! Please keep reviewing your words always help my writing! ~ Saiaino)


	11. Chapter 10- Warrior Part2 Sailor Jupiter

Chapter 10

Warrior Part 2 Sailor Jupiter

"_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire/ You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar/ I've got shame, I've got scars/ That I will never show/ I'm a survivor/In more ways than you know/Cause all the pain and the truth/I wear like a battle wound/So ashamed, so confused/I'm not broken or bruised/Cause now I'm a warrior." Warrior by Demi Lovato _

**_Author's Pov_**

Petz slowly rubbed her hands across the messy vanity. Makeup was scatter across it with hair pins. She carefully pickup a pin and held it between her fingers. She could remember a time that one theses pin's hit her during a fight. She laughed at the memory of Koan yelling and throwing pins, much like a toddler temper tantrum. Koan had always acted the part, the baby of the four. Too be honest Petz loved her the most.

Yes she fought openly with her sisters, but she cared. They were her family the four had suffer much since their parents untimely death. She had promised to always love them and to take care of them. She had been so happy when they were choose to join the clan. Proud, anxious to serve. But she didn't know that one day she would morn her sisters.

Koan, Berthier both gone. Killed by those pathetic guardians. Her hold on the pin got harder as anger fill her. Anger at those girls, anger form her sister's death. Anger at herself. She felt the pin break, but she didn't care. She was suppose to protect them, but she had failed. She swore she would have revenge, her sister's death would not be in vain.

"Petz?" Calaverus soft voice broke through her vengeful thoughts.

Petz tore he gaze from the vanity and tuning to see her last sister. She gave her a soft smile, hoping to hide the saddens she felt inside. As the eldest she had to be strong. Calaveras showed her sadness though and it was clear to Petz. She would usually find herself arguing with her closet sister. But instead she walked over to her and embraced her, as she felt tears fall on green dress.

"Hey, now don't cry," She said smoothing her sister sadness. " They may be gone but you and I are strong we will bet these Sailor Guardians, everyone will praise as." She pull back to stare down at the petite red head. " The clan will praise us, we will stand in glory!" She said with a reassuring smile. " Now wash away those tears and stand stronger."

Calaverus wiped her face and straight her posture. "You are right, for once." She gave her sister a sly smile. " I sorry for my weakness I just miss them..."

"I do to, but we must not let there deaths stopped us from succeeding." She hugged her sister before letting go. "Jupiter is right were I need her, I will kill her today." She started for the door.

"Please be careful, I do not wish to lose you too." Calaverus whispered as she watched her sister leave.

**_Makoto POV_**

I rushed to my closet and pull out my old green duffel bag in a fury. Throwing my few belongs in it, not caring about how they landed. The minute I had returned to the house Petz had be more demanding then ever. Yelling and asking me to do her bidding. From the start the only thought I had were of the man and girl's words. My grip was around the strange wand as I threw in my bag. Feeling the urge to keep it close.

Enough was enough. I couldn't take this so call friendship any longer. In hopes of avoiding Jamanen, I packed quickly. But it was all in vain, for I could hear the sound of heavy boots enter the house. He made his entrance as I heard the front door slam shut. I flinch a bit at the noise, but I wouldn't let him scare me.

His boots carried him loudly to my room. I could feel his eyes boring into my back. As I tried to focus on packing."What are you doing?" His slickly voice held an firm irritation, he knew what I was doing and he wasn't happy.

I gazed at him for second, wondering how I ended up in this relationship. What exactly caught my attention? Was it his bright hazel eyes or his sandy brown hair? He was taller then me, something I usually looked for. But only by two inches, if even that. Maybe it had been his sharp facial expressions, with the sly smile he always had. Or even that he always seem to dress toughly, something that at I liked. He always wore well fit black jeans, a light shirt accompanied with a leather jacket. This at one time had reminded me of a character from Grease. Maybe I wanted a Danny. But he was nothing like a sweet charmer, no he was a monster. Someone who just brought me down.

"I'm leaving." Those two words wiped the sly smirk from his face, it had took much of my courage to say it. But it felt good. "I'm done, with you and Petz's bullshit." I grabbed the bag and towards the door. He blocked the way quickly garbing my elbow.

"No." His statement ran clear, he wasn't going to give up. "You have no where to go!"

"I'll find a place." I tried to get past him as he roughly garbed my shoulders."Sorry, but it's over."

"Your not going anywhere." His voice was threatening.

After months of hiding my strength and not fighting back. I was too happy to let myself have control. I quickly garbed his elbow and wrench it over his shoulder pinning it to his back.. He let out a harsh groan of pain

"Don't touch me." I said through clench teeth as I pushed him towards the wall. I heard him curse as garbed my bag, that had fallen and headed towards the door.

"You fucking bitch!" He screamed, but I kept walking, I could hear Petz heels click on the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?" She said in an passive tone.

"She is leaving!" Jamanen grunted.

"Is she now?" Petz voice was filled with strange amusement.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm done." I didn't care for there judgment, as let my hand settle on the door knob.

This was it, one turn and I was done with the abuse, the judgment and the pain. That's when the door disappeared. It was as if never there to bean, I stare at the spot in bewilderment. As Petz suddenly laughed.

"Do you really think I'd let you escape so easily Jupiter?" He tongue rolled each word as she spoke in threatening manner.

The strange name seem to hit me weird. As if someone had called me the name of faraway planet before. I turn to confront her, but only too see the stairs empty. I scaned the room as her wicked laugh echoed . I felt the crash of electric like whip hit me fast sending me towards the wall. My back ached badly from the impact as I tried to pull my self back up.

"Oh, this too easy." I heard Petz shrill.

I had expected to see the nightmare but average roommate near me. But instead she was floating above me. She was far from the average girl, her normal green dress and legging now had feather selves. And strange big jewels embroidered the top of the dress. She was also now had an inverted black crescent moon on her forehead.

"What are you?" I mumbled as I struggled to get on my feet.

"Me," She laughed. "Lets just say I'm an angry sister. Jamanen Kill her please."

Jamanen was standing next to her but the once attractive sandy brown hair, man was gone. His skin was a strange kind of red, with matching pricing eyes. His eyes were boring into me, even with his change he still looked at me the same. The some look that always came before he would hurt me.

He slowly walked up to me, as he grabbed my shirt pulling me from the floor. "With pleasure."

He pulled his hand back as it started to glow. But even in my battered condition I knew how to get the upper hand. I took my knee and aimed it at his sensitive spot. Praying it would still hurt. I couldn't help but smile when he let go my shirt in order to comfort his pain. I took advantage of his pain and quickly escaped from the wall.

"Why you-" He grumbled before heading towards me gain.

Remembering my self defense moves I quickly punch at his nose being sure to break it, I garbed a near by vase. Swinging with all might for the side of his head. The vase connected with a satisfying crash. His lifeless form fell to the floor as though he was no more than mere rag doll.

" Are you that weak Jamanen? Safir Droids truly are useless." She muttered landing besides Jamanen. "I guess the old saying is right, if want something done right you have to do it yourself." I watch as she ready a new attack.

"Who..what are you?" I asked readying myself for her attack.

"Your death, Sailor Jupiter." I watch as her black electricity arc from her fingertips.

I dodge it quickly as she continued to attacked. I saw a turned down coffee table, that must been affected from out fight. And crawled behind it, hoping to find a weapon to fight back with. I scanned the room, I could feel the heat of her attacks hitting the opposite side of the table. I panicked as nothing came to mind to help, when my eyes gazed over the green wand I had found on the empty sidewalk. I must fallen out of my bag, I felt complied to grab it. When hands grasped the handle visions started to cloud my eyes.

_A scene of me sitting by myself eating."Oh, that looks so good." A light female voice said, I turned to see the blonde with the strange hairstyle._

"_Thank you..." I stammered surprised to see someone talking to me._

"_May I?" She asked coming to sit next me._

"_I guess, but aren't you scared of me?" I sounded shocked at her inserts._

"_Should I be?" she smiled sweetly "Usagi Tsukino." she said placing her hand out for me to shake. I stared at strangely, as the scene changed._

_I was watching the same girl fight a monster. But she was now dress in short sailor like outfit. She was clearly losing the battled, as the monster head towards me. I worked quickly garbing him and lifting him above my head, as I felt my forehead burned. The pain rushed through me as I threw the monster. A black was suddenly rushing towards with a green pen in her month._

"_Quickly," She said tossing me the pen. "You must help her, scream Jupiter Power!"_

The vision faded as I held the wand tightly. I knew what to do. I stood up from behind the table to face Petz. "It's you who is going to die!" I shouted before throwing my hand up.

"Jupiter Star Power!" the familiar transformation surround me as memories came rushing through my mind. I remember my mission to protect the moon princess. I remembered dieing doing so.

I smiled as I glanced out my green sailor fuku. Happy to fell the green leather boots and gloves again. I felt the electricity buzz through me. I feel my gleeful smile, as my eyes glared at my enemy. Petz looked surprised, I cold even see a bit of fear in her eyes.

"No..." She stammered. "You can't be awaken!"

"Oh, I am!" I threaten reading an attacked.

"It doesn't matter, you wont be able to save your princess!" She ready her own attack.

"Supreme Thunder!" I felt the electrify accumulate on my forehead as I aimed the attack. She sent her own lightening at me, I step towards the side leaning away from the attack as I felt it's heat singe my uniform. My bolts flew true and sent Petz to ground next to Jamanen still unconscious body .I rushed over to her quickly driving the heel of boot in diaphragm to steal her breath. Then bent down and grabbed her lapels, I ready my other fist to stop her from fight back. " What have you done to my princess?"

" You can't save her!" her voice was wispier, her lungs would not obey her commands to move the air. " She will soon belong to the clan leader."

"We'll see about that." I threaten before throwing her back down, as new attacked buzzed through my mind as I ready to finish both them.

I leaped back and contrasted on the electricity of the room "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" My bolts executed them as I listen to her screams and watch them both turn into dust. "Good riddance." I muttered before landing back on the ground.

Sirens sounded in the background, someone must had heard our ruckus. I willed myself out my transformation grabbing my belongs before rushing away.

_I coming Usgai hold on..._I prayed, hoping I could find her soon.

**_Usagi POV_**

I cowered as the thunder clapped in the sky. I knew the scene well, It was hard to forget my childhood fear. I was lost in the forest that was near the hot springs my parents use to take me too. It was raining hard as thunder and lightening shook the trees. But this was different, instead being a scared four old searching for my parents. I was my older self knowing that my parents were not going to find me. As I tried my best to keep heading towards the light.

I wanted nothing more but stop and beg for the to end. This memory might not have brought the same emotional trauma as the other nightmares. But it affected me the same. I could say it scared me more. For this memory had been the reason I hated thunderstorms. But I wouldn't let myself give up. That was exactly what Diamende wanted.

I held my resolve, I would not let him win.. knew my guardians were struggling trough there own issues. Nothing that compared to a childhood fear. I held myself tightly as the rain drenched my now muddy dress. As I ready myself for another strike, when the rain stopped. As misted filled the forest. I watch as it disappeared, and I was back in the dark room. I sighed in relief and glanced at the mirrors. A small smile formed on my face when I saw the now bright smearing green light that accompanied the red, blue light. Jupiter had awaken. I couldn't help but touch each one, happy too see that three of friends had over come there challenges.

As I touched the green light, my eyes gazed over the last cracked mirror. I carefully placed my hand at the crack tracing them with my fingers as I studied my reflection. I was surprised too see that I didn't look like a drown rat. My hair was still in it bun style and my white dress was still clean. Though I knew this wasn't for my benefit. I could see _him_ standing a few steps behind me. His eyes clearly showed his burning anger at the mirrors.

" Beautiful, huh?" I taunted, happy to have my turn. " They have easily beaten your team." He scowled at my reply.

"Three pathetic girls in skirts should have been easy to dispose off," He argued. "But I have not lost yet."

I laughed a bit, "oh, you haven't? " My hand continued trace the cracks as I kept my back too him. "Well are you going to throw me into another nightmare or are too many to choose from? Love has never been easy for me?"

"Hm, so you've caught on to my little scheme, Clever girl" I wasn't surprise that his mood change from anger to amusement, I had actually been expecting it.

"It wasn't hard," I scoffed gesturing towards the other mirrors. " The icy arctic from d-point, ice much like like power Mercury holds. An eternal inferno burning my home, much like the fiery anger that burn with in Mars. The raging thunderstorm of my childhood, it reminds me of Jupiter. Though I'm curious too see how you go about using Venus? Will I have to watch my Prince die again? Though I do have happier memories with him." I couldn't help but notice his eyes squint at the mention of Mamoru.

"Endymion is a mere child." He stated.

" And you?"

"I am better."

I turned away from the mirror to face him. "Threatening a woman and her friends, I wonder what you have planned for our second date?

"I wonder."

" But you do have my attention."

A smirk returned to his face as he approached me. "Don't come near me or-"

"Or what?" I felt my back hit the mirror . " You have no power here. Not that you would have power anyway, since now you don't hold the crystal." his arms pinned me against the mirror, he leaned close to my face. " When are you going to surrender Serenity, you must see that it impossible to escape me." He whispered in my ear before his teeth began to nibble at my neck, I felt bile begin to climb up my throat from his affection as his hand garbed my chin. "I have you right were I want you."

I brought my free hand up and snacked across the face. "I said don't touch me!" I was happy to feel a small burn on my hand. Happy that I had slapped him hard. But he only smiled at my actions.

"So you still has some fight in you, we'll fix that soon enough," He backed away and turned his back at me. " It useless Serenity, soon my minions will find were your Prince has hidden your body. Then I will conquer this world and you along with it."

"Good luck with that," My eyes bored into his back. " Venus will awaken soon! They will free me."

" The guardian of love," He seem mull over at the mention of her name, I could almost see his brain turning with a plan. " You right you have many memories of love, but I must say one stood out." Mist surround the room. " You see there are many tales about your last fight with Queen Beryl, I must say I wasn't surprise too see how you destroyed such a weak woman." The mist made me loose sight of him, as I ready myself for his new nightmare.

"But ," He continued his monologue sounding amused with himself. " She did have a good idea on how to hurt your enemy."

The mist cleared and my heart stopped. I knew the dark room well. It was the same room that my prince bleed on, the same room that I had fought with him. I would recognize Beryl throne for I knew like back of my hand it haunted many of my nights afterward. It was the same as always. My prince with his vacant eyes fixated upon me, as held his sword aloof. Diamond stood in the same place Beryl had with the same look. I tried to catch my breath as my worse nightmare came before me.

"For you see, love is your weakness."

((A/n- I am so sorry that this late. I'm really sick right now and I've been typing between coughing fits. I promise to have the next chapter out sometime this week. Thank you to the reviews(guest-I love that song! It was so pretty!) and new fav/follows. If you want updates please like my facebook page (link in profile.) If you haven't notice I've made some changes. I've decide to turn the arc into 3 parts! This part is almost over and the next part promises to hold some new struggles and four new teammates. Though I wont say who...Don't forget to review :).~ Saiaino ((updated on 3/5/15: I am working hard on the next chapter but i'm still sick and having a hard time processing my thought. I also have spring break coming up and will be away, i will try and update asap but it will take awhile sorry))))


	12. Chapter 11- Try Part 1 Minako

Chapter 11

Try Part one Minako

"_Put your make up on/Get your nails done/Curl your hair/Run the extra mile/Keep it slim/ So they like you. Do they like you?" ~ Try by Colbie Caillat._

_Minako POV _

I took another deep breath and tried to button the jeans, for the fifth time. I had been in the dressing room for at lest fifteen minutes, but no matter what i did the jeans just didn't fit. It was no use, the size was still too small. I sighed deeply in defeat before removing the jeans.

"Minako, are you done yet?" my friend Cal shouted sounding a bit annoyed.

"One second." I placed the jeans on the hanger before dressing back in my slacks.

I dejectedly pulled my slacks back on and let my disappoint sink in. I could hear my friend Calaveras or Cal as she insisted on being called, yell at sales clerk for being too slow. I dread having to tell her that the jeans were too small.

I had only known Cal for a month now. She had been my competition at a modeling audition. That she got of course, but she still decide to take pity on me. She gave me constructive feedback on why I hadn't gotten the gig. "You're way to fat", "you dress like a fifty year old " or "You're not wearing enough make up."

She could be a critical girl, but she was successful. That lead me to believe her harsh words and try to change myself. I had started with my clothes and buying designer brands. Then wearing more make up. Now I was trying to lose weight in a desperate way. I hadn't eaten in at least three days. But of course my diet wasn't working. My stomach growled in offense of me not feeding it as I went to return the jeans. I felt a bit dizzy and exhausted but I needed to lose the weight. I ignored my grumbling Cal was getting angrier at the clerk.

"Are you serious, Walmart is faster then this service." She look annoyed as I came to stand next her. "Were are the jeans?"

"Didn't fit." I grumbled as the clerk finished ringing up her clothes.

"Seriously they were what a size two, if you really want people to notice your going have to work harder." I nodded as the clerk finished ringing her up.

"That will be thirty thousand yen." Cal looked for her wallet as the clerk waited.

"Oh, no it looks like I forgot my wallet again." she stammered before looking at me "Minako would you be a dear and pay for this for me. I promise to repay you," I sighed thinking that I should have guess before pulling out my card.

Cal had constantly placed me in the same position. A part of me knew she was doing it on propose. But I feared that if I didn't comply. She would stop helping me. Modeling had not been my dream job. No I had a different dream but that was long gone. Modeling seemed to be a second best. But it seemed that I was destine to fail. Something I was getting familiar with.

The clerk gave my sympathetic look as I tried not to think about the credit card bill I would get soon Cal smiled .as I signed the receipt. I couldn't help but pray a little as we walked away. Hopefully this diet would work and I could pay my bills. Cal started to yammer about a new club opening as I tried to focus on walking. I half listened to her as my stomach stared to hurt. I knew my diet would eventually hurt me. But I was desperate. We kept walking when suddenly I felt eyes on my back,

I took a quick look behind me to seeing that we were being followed. A dark hair man with a horrible pea green color jacket was only a few steps behind me. I had noticed him earlier before we went into the shop but ignore it. But now he was back. And I knew what he wanted.

"Are you listening to me?" Cal screeched, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Sorry, no." I looked away from the man and gave my attention to her. "What were you saying about a club?"

"I said that I got a couple of guys who want to take us. It be a perfect way to get you name out there, though I wouldn't wear yellow if I were you." I gave her a crossed look.

"I though you said yellow, looks good on me."

"It make you look old and ugly, though you usually look that way anyway,"I felt a small sting from her word. " Red may help, just don't embarrass me again, Meet me in two hours on the club rooftop and be sure too look nice." I watched her walk away not waiting for me to reply.

I tried to not let her judgment hurt me. I knew her words had been harsh but I was more focused on the dark hair man. He was closer now, it made me realize that it was time to have the long over due confrontation.

"I know it's you Mamoru-san," I could hear him take a startled breath. "Follow me, we need to have this conversation in private." I walked to a near by alley and look around to be sure we were alone.

"You remember." He said it more like a statement then a question, I sighed turning to look the prince in the eyes.

"Yes. never forgot." He seem taken back by my reply.

I studied the prince as he tried to gather his senses. His eyes were bagging and his hair was a mess. I knew that if he was looking for me something was up. Though I had been aware that she needed me. But I honestly wasn't sure how to think.

"How." Was all he could get out.

" I had my memories long before the crystal appeared. They weren't it's to take." It was a logic answer, simple I was surprised he hadn't figure it out. " Are you now her errand boy? Does the princess finally want her guard back?" I knew my voice sounded annoyed, but to be honest I was.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't be surprised," I leaned on the nearby wall. " I spent awhile looking for her highness, but she must have not wanted my presence, though I don't blame her I did fail her."

I had spent a month searching for her. Wondering why my princess would just push me aside. But after failing to find her so many times. I came to one conclusion, I had failed. Just like everything else I ever did in my life. I failed as daughter, since my parents never seem to pay attention to me. I failed as friend, since I had so little. I failed as a student, since Artemis hadn't even sought me out. But worse of all I failed her. I failed the one person who love me. The one girl I had wanted to protect... I had not been strong enough to protect her.

"What are you talking about? Usa isn't even aware you remember." It was my turn to be surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

" She made a wish, after she defeated Beryl that everyone would forget her."

"Everyone?" I hadn't try to contact the others, but I had talked to her family. Her wish explained a lot.

"Everyone. Look I don't have time to explain everything, she is in trouble and needs your help." I glared him for a second.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but let the others help her." I said stubbornly.

Too be honest I wanted to help. I wanted to try to do right by her. But I knew if I even tried to help I would fail her again.

"You cant be serious."

"As a heartbreak."

"Heart-attack." He corrected me giving me a sour look.

"Whatever. I don't have time for this." I turned to leave.

" Your a coward." I stopped as his word cut through me.

"Excuse me?" I turned to glare back at him.

" I may have not gotten a chance to get to know you in this life time because of Beryl, but the Venus I remember was brave and strong. I heard how that girl treated you, the Venus I knew wouldn't take that shit. " His voice raised a little as his anger came through. " Look at you when was the last time you ate?"

"My friends and eating habits is none of your business, _your highness_." My fist clenched, I knew his word were true but I wouldn't let them affect me.

"No, but what would Usagi think? Even as the princess she looked up to you, I remember her telling me how pretty and strong you were. You never had to try with her, but your friend, if you can even call her that. She was nothing but a bitch to you." His anger was now more like frustration. "Look, I don't know what happen to cause you to be like this, but Usa needs your help. She is trapped and only that four of you can help her."

"They can handle it." I tried to keep detached to his pleading and resit the urge to help.

"You know what maybe we can." He harshly stared for the sidewalk clearly sick of my resolve. "Maybe you really are an embarrassment." I flinched a bit hearing Cal's words being pushed back into my face.

But before I could reply he started to walk away. I watch regretfully before letting myself rest on the wall. I wanted to help, I did. But how could I. During the fight with Beryl I had died so easily. I had barely been able to fight the D and D girls. My one and only job had been to protect her. The only thing I had did right was push her out of the way. Even though I could have done many other thing to be sure I hadn't dyed doing so. I sighed in defeated as my eyes looked at my feet. That's when I saw it.

The yellow wand with my symbol. It glisten daring me to pick it up. I lent down and grasp the handle. Being Sailor Venus in this lifetime had been different. I had fought on my own for awhile. I could still remember when I finally joined the team. It had not been long before my princess had needed me. For only two day after my appearance, Mamoru was kidnapped. She had been so depressed. But the only reason this memory seem to stood out as I examine the wand. Was the words she had said me.

_We were walking to a salon, I had heard about a sweet free hair cut. It had seemed the best idea to cheer Usgai up._

"_Just think about a new hairstyle! Or even a makeover, just think of how Mamoru would react when we rescue him." I watch as she tried to smile. " Though I don't think you have to try to change to get his attention, your very beautiful ." _

"_I don't know Minkao-chan," Usgai looked away I could tell she felt insecure. "Your mush prettier."_

"_I doubt that," I suddenly forgot about cheering her up as we walked side by side. " You know your probably my first friend who even called me that. Usually people tell me that I'm too fat, or don't wear the right type of clothes. I agree with them most of the time." Usagi suddenly grabbed my shoulder. I looked up to see blue eyes filled with love._

" _They are not your friends," her voice was full of concern " You are beautiful to me, and to the others. We don't care about your weight or how you dress. We love you for you." She gave me a small smile. " Do you want to know why?"I tried to come with a reply but I stayed silent." Your a strong leader and a true friend, I mean come on I don't see Rei trying to cheer me up. Not that she would do good job at it." She started to laugh a bit and soon I joined at the thought._

_I could see that see was smiling at me truly and couldn't help feel a bit ashamed. My hopes on helping her and turned into her helping me. But then again that was my princess, always caring for others before herself._

"_Come on, we may be beautiful but every girl needs to be pampered." We laughed as I garbed her arm and started back towards the salon._

I felt a tear on my cheek as I fought to think about that day. We may had been attacked later that day, but I had learned that I had true friends. People who honestly cared about me. I brushed away the tear, I wanted my friends back. I wanted to hear Usagi laugh again, smile again. But could I truly face her.

I tried to think on my next move before hearing my stomach growl again. I knew if I wanted to think clearly I would have to fix that problem. I slipped the henshin wand in my purse before heading towards a hot dog stand. Not caring about my stupid diet.

_Luna POV_

I stared out the window, feeling defeated. It been two days since Usagi had fallen into a coma. I glanced to the bed, I had been sitting by her side for thirty six hours. Barely moving to eat or use the restroom. Mamoru had to force me to sleep. But I couldn't help but feel that her condition was my fault. The morning everything had started was still clear in my mind.

It had started off well; after seeing the news I had convinced Usgai to hunt down Mamoru. I was so happy to think that he may have his memories. At last someone could protect her But when she had returned to headquarters with the young girl and a bruised thigh. Well I lost it, after caring for the girl for two months, I had develop a motherly affection. It reminded me of the Silver Millennium. How when the princess was young and the Queen had been away. I would be in charge of caring for the child. I had watched her grow into a lady, her fall in love and even watched her die. I loved Usagi as if she was her own. And I would be damned to see the past repeat. Even though instead of caring for young carefree child, I was now watching a strong-willed young women. Who had gone through too much for such an young age. That is why I found myself yelling at her and even putting her down.

I heard the beeping of thermometer and examined it quickly. In the past hour her body had changed yet again. When the coma had started she seem to be in case of hypothermia, with such a low temp. But in less then couple hours she changed to a high fever. Her skin had been so hot to the touch as if she was on fire. Now she was drenched in what seemed to be sweat, but less sticky. Too be honest it more like she had been taking a dip in a pool. The thermometer showed that her fever had not changed. I tried to use Mercury computer to figure out the mystery. But to be honest Mecurian technology had never been easy for me. I slammed the infernal thing shut before laying back into my chair. My thought drifted off to our last conversation.

_No, I am sick and tried of fighting with her about bring the guardians back. This wish was stupid from the beginning. But if you insist on fighting alone don't expect sympathy from me when you fail. _I had not meant to sound so cruel, but seeing her in pain...

"Why do you have to put me through such terrible circumstances," I said staring at her sleeping form . " You need to wake up," The tears gathered quickly in In my eyes. "Please Usagi you have to..." I wiped my eyes quickly, before closing them to pray. _Queen if you can hear me please send help soon..._

A firm knock pulled me away from my prayer. I figure it had to be the mail man or one of Mamoru neighbors, so I ignored it and returned to my prayer. Only to listen to get frantic.

"Luna, can you see who that is?" I heard Artemis shout from the other room. "I'm a bit busy trying to help the child sleep."

I slowly got up from my chair as the knocks got quicker. " Will you chill Im coming." I felt annoyed that someone would pull me away.

I looked through the peephole and lost my breathe. There surrounding the door were three very familiar girls. Each seemed anxious for someone to answer. I could even hear mutters outside the door.

"Where is he." an annoyed Rei commented before slamming on the door again.

"Rei, please think about his neighbors." I couldn't help but smile at the always sensible Ami.

"Who cares about his neighbors," I could hear Mako push Rei out of the way before slamming her own fist on the door. " All I care about is finding Usa."

I could not believe my eyes or ears. Three of the girls had finally joined the team. The Queen had answered my prayer quickly. I couldn't help but smile at thought of finally being able to help Usa. I opened to door before they had chance to knock again. I embraced all three of them before they had chance to talk.

"You girls have no clue how happy I am to see you!" I exclaimed not caring about the tight embrace.

"Luna?" Ami questioned before I pulled away.

They each studied me closely as I pulled them into the apartment. I closed the door quickly. " Sorry I should have said something before welcoming you girls, but I am very happy too see each of you." Even under such difficult circumstances I couldn't keep smiling at sight of them.

"How..." Rei stammered.

"Human? It's a long story. But we can talk about that later, I'm surprised to see you three come together?"

"We each seemed to have had the same idea to talk to Mamoru-san, we kinda meet each other in the lobby." Ami said still giving me a curious look.

"More like bumped into each other." Rei smiled at three it seem they had a happy reunion before hand.

" Luna, wheres Usa?" Mako gave me a concern look as I remembered the seriousness of the situation.

My smile faded as I debated on how to tell the girls about Usagi condition. "Well..."

"What is all the ruckus, I finally got Chibi-" I watched as Artemis looked at our company. "Ami, Rei, Makoto...are you girls really.." I watched him reacted very much as I did, hugging each of them. "Were is Minako.?"

"Not coming." We all turned to see Mamoru enter into the living room.

"What you mean she's not coming." I noted Artemis sudden serious composure, I knew how much he missed his charged and instantly felt bad for him.

"Exactly what I said she's not coming." Mamoru said grudgingly as he took off his shoes and slipped his slippers on. " I'm happy to see you girls here." He nodded towards the girls before leaning on the couch,

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on." As clearly frustrated Rei said glaring at us.

"You haven't told them Luna?" Mamoru gave me a questioning look, clearly expecting me to explain the situation.

"I was just about to but..." I felt tears fill my eyes as I fear there reaction, Artemis placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Follow me." Mamoru stated sensing my discomfort.

I watched as the girls followed Mamoru into the bedroom. My eyes went straight to Usagi sleeping form. She looked paled and sickly. Her hair was a mess, you could clearly see the oil gathering. Her breaths were slow and labored. Showing how truly weak she was becoming. I felt the tears run from my eyes. I felt Artemis hug me from behind as we stood in the doorway. As the girls seemed speechless.

Ami seemed to search around her. I knew she was trying to find her computer. I moved away from my loves comforting hug and pulled the computer from my pocket.

"Here, I been trying to figure out what wrong with her for while but I cant read it well." She gave me a small smile in thanks before taking it.

I watch her sit in my chair by the window. She worked diligently scanning Usgai vitals. Rei sat at the end of the bed, her face was full of concern. "I feel darkness surrounding her," Her eyes turned towards Mamoru "What happen?"

"We were attacked." Mamoru voice was detached I could tell he felt as if it his fault as well. He sat at the head of the bed grabbing a hold of Usgai hand.

"By who?" A angry Mako stated while she leaned on the wall.

" A man dressed in white and a strange grim like youma, though he was stronger the Beryl's youma." He sighed deeply.

"Did this man have a strange inverted black moon crescent on his forehead?" Rei asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes." Mamoru gave her a curious look.

" I thought so," She and Mako nodded in agreece. "The girls who attack us had the same symbol."

"You guys were attacked as well." wryness filled me as sat opposite of Rei.

"Yes, but don't worry we handled them." Mako winked at me then return to the conversation.

"They each seem to state that there leader had Usagi, and that he would win," Rei stated as she kept her eyes on Usa. " I'm not sure why, but what ever they meant they seriously have affect Usa, the darkness is like nothing have ever felt before."

"Rei is right," Ami stated closing her computer. " Usa vitals are terrible. Her blood pressure and heart are low. Her body temperature is high and she servery dehydrated. The scan also showed and emphasis negative energy, they seem to be able to prevent her from waking."

"But why?" Mako asked the question that we all seemed to be wondering.

"They want to use her to take over the world." We all trued to see the pink hair girl enter into the room.

She seem to stay close to Artemis. As I wondered what exactly they had been discussing earlier.

"Who are you?" Mako gave the child the same curious look she had given me earlier.

The child looked at Artemis, she seemed a bit frighten by her audience. "I know you can't tell them much, but you need to tell who were up against." He told the girl, my eyes meant his. He knew that after this I would want to talk to him.

"You're right," She took a deep breath " My name is Chibi-Usa and I'm from the future."

(( A/N- sorry for the cliffy I had more to write but I felt like that was a good place to end this chappie. The next chapter should be up soon. I'm on spring break so it may take awhile. Thank you for the reviews and follow/favs! I am so sorry this is late, if you ant updates please like my facebook! Don't forget to review!~ Saiainio))


End file.
